Friends With Benefits
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Takes place when Meggie is seventeen. She's with Farid, but her heart, and her body desires Dustfinger. What happens when he returns the feelings for her? What happens when they just can't control it? Dustfinger/Meggie. T for now. Now Complete.
1. An Itch You Can't Scratch

**Hey guys! This is my new story, Friends With Benefits. I've never done this before, I'm new at it so be nice...It takes place when Meggie's seventeen. They still live in the Ink world. She's having strong desires for Dustfinger, and eventually he admits he has feelings for her. But they know they can't ever be a couple. But the want for each other is so strong. . . Anyway just read it and tell me what you think. I will only update if you REVIEW. **

**Dustfinger: I'm meant to love Roxanne. I track Mo for years trying to get him to read me back. How can my love for her fade after all of that?**

**Me: Because you realize Roxanne is a snob and hyprcrit and Meggie's really the one for you.**

**Dustfinger: But she's younger than me! That would make me a paedophile , would it not?**

**Me: No because Meggie's almost of age and she's turning eighteen very soon, and you are limited with what you do, AND because you're actually not that old because I don't make you that old. **

**Dustfinger: I don't get a say in this, do I? Why is it I never get a say?**

**Me: You do get a say. You love Meggie...you told me.**

**Dustfinger: I don't recall any of this.**

**Me: Maybe that was a dream. Anyway, I promise she is worth it.**

**Dustfinger: Alright, now we're talking. **

**I don't own Inkheart or any of the characters. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

She watched him with careful eyes. There was such an ache in her heart; it almost brought her to her knees. Every time he placed his lips onto _her_ full, blood red ones, and moved them gently in sync with _hers,_ there was such a longing inside of her, that brought every nerve alive, every hormone alive. The force of it made her want to tear her hair out, strand by strand, if not to focus on something else other than the love and longing she held for this one man. But it was impossible. Why did she feel such desire for a man who had betrayed her numerous times? Who had sent her knocking on death's door, teasing?

A man who would look at her, and not see her. She was nothing to him, where _Roxanne_ was everything to him. And it hurt. It hurt _very _much.

She hated herself for it. But hate was no battle for love. When Farid would kiss her, she would imagine it was Dustfinger's lips, when Farid would caress her softly, she would imagine it was Dustfinger's soft, but burnt hands, moving up and down her body. The thought made her moan out loud-but what was it compared to the real thing?

"What you thinking about, princess?" a voice suddenly drew her out of her fantasies. She looked up and into Dustfinger's curious eyes.

She felt her face going red, and she hastily looked away. What was she thinking?

Oh, if only he knew!

Dustfinger chucked quietly when she didn't respond.

"That bad, huh?" He picked up a blade of grass, fiddling with it between his thumb and index finger. Meggie watched in silent awe as it then burnt in a matter of one second.

"I don't know," she finally found her voice, turning away from him. Dustfinger remained silent, but she felt his heavy look on her.

"How are you and Farid?" Her head snapped towards him, surprised at the question.

"We are…why? What did he say?" Was he suspicious of her? Dustfinger raised his eyebrow.

"He is a little worried about you."

Meggie felt panic squeeze her heart. She blew out a breath, but did not turn from his penetrating gaze.

"Why?"

"You seem distant. Almost sad," She watched his expression grow concerned.

"Well, I'm fine."

"You don't' seem fine." He pointed out, his voice now careful.

"So you came out here to _check_ on me? I'm not a little girl anymore, Dustfinger!"

He smirked.

"I know that."

She clenched her fists. Did he know that? Did he _really_? Or did he still see her as that small twelve year old girl?

"Meggie, please don't jump to conclusions. I do care about you and I want to know if you're alright, princess."

"Why? Are you going to go back to Farid and give him the message for me? Was he not _man_ enough to come to me himself?" Dustfinger's eyebrow rose, and he frowned, looking at her, his expression torn between concern, amusement and curiosity.

Meggie started to wring her hands, looking down at them.

"You are both so young; I guess Farid didn't understand what to do. We are both from different worlds, Meggie. You must remember that."

"But you knew." She blurted out. Dustfinger smiled.

"Well, yes. Because I've had more experience." He winked at her. The words were heavy on her, and she gave a shudder.

"Are you cold?" He asked her, and fire soon started to dance beside her. She held her hands out to it, staring at him.

"What about you, Dustfinger? Are you happy with Roxanne?" she bit her lip, waiting his answer with anxiety.

"Yes, I suppose so." She leaned forward, hearing a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Really?" she prodded. Dustfinger looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why do you care, princess?"

She smiled mockingly.

"Because I care about you."

Dustfinger gave a weary sigh and whispered the fire out.

"Come on, we must get back. It took me awhile to find you, and your parents, as well as Farid, must be wondering where you are, and if you're alright." He held his hand out to her as he stood. She took a deep breath, before latching onto him. He squeezed it gently and pulled her up. She loved the touch of his hand, and she knew she could find better places for it to be.

"You spent awhile looking for me, Dustfinger? I'm touched."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't let anyone know that I have a soft heart."

"You only have a soft heart for those you love." He paused, looking down at her. She blushed again, cursing herself once again for her sharp, brave tongue.

"I mean, I didn't mean…" She trailed off. Dustfinger gave her one of his strange smiles, but it did not mock her. In fact, it was a new one.

One that she liked.

"That's okay, Meggie. I know what you meant. Come along," He lead her through the forest. All the while Meggie was silently screaming curses at him. Why had he stopped there? Why hadn't he answered her? Did it mean anything?

They soon came to the Robber's camp, where people were leaving. At age seventeen, Meggie supposed that she should be married by now, and living with her husband. But she could not bring herself to leave her father, mother and brother, and nor did they want her to. Farid lived with Roxanne, Dustfinger, Brianna, and Roxanne's son. Something Roxanne was not pleased with, but Dustfinger would not have it any other way.

Dustfinger stopped her before they came into view.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her. Meggie opened her mouth, ready to tell him everything, when she was interrupted.

"There you are!" They both turned to see her father walking briskly over. Meggie swore under her breath. It was as if her father knew, and he was trying to stop it. But as he hugged her, and smiled warmly at Dustfinger, she knew that he really had no idea of his daughter's thoughts. She blushed. Mo let go of her, looking curiously at Dustfinger.

"Don't look at me like that, Silvertongue." He then walked over to his family, and Meggie watched him go, her heart sinking. These moments with Dustfinger, she loved before anything else. Except for perhaps her father's voice. It hurt her so much when they ended, for she didn't know when they would share something like it again.

Mo gave his daughter a questioning look and she shook her head at him. Mo knew her too well, something she had always been irritated at. Perhaps he had felt the same way all those years back when she had caught him out on every lie.

"Meggie!" Meggie turned around just in time before Farid swooped her up into a hug. He set her down on her feet, his face tinged red.

"You guys are acting like you haven't seen me for ages," Meggie said, frowning slightly up at Farid.

"I just love you Meggie," he kissed her forehead, her nose before gently kissing her lips. She pulled back, and buried her head into Farid's warm chest. She glanced at Dustfinger, who was talking to Brianna. His eyes flickered up and over at her face.

The words were still on her tongue, burning, so hot that she wanted to spit them out.

_It's not working, Dustfinger. Me and Farid…I want you. All of you. Some of you, whatever I can take. I want you! _


	2. A taste of a taste

**A/N:** **You guys need to review and tell me if you want me to continue this story. Also, I've put Fascination up, so please review and let me know. Because I'm not going to waste my time if no one is reading. With that said, enjoy and REVIEW. **

His hands roamed up and down her arms, somewhat aggressively, yet tenderly, leaving stinging sensations in their walk. His lips trailed from her lips and down to her neck, sucking. Her body arched in pleasure, and he grinded his into hers. His panting and her moans entwined, almost dancing together.

Meggie's eyes flew open. She blinked, and looked around, almost expecting Dustfinger to be right beside her, that trademark smirk on his face. She ran a hand through her sweaty hair, before rubbing her eyes. But the mocking images would not disappear from her heart. It beat loud in her ears, wanting more, the real thing. She was addicted, and there was nothing she could do to fight the desires. She groaned and rolled over, her face now in the pillow. She sniffed and her head shot up.

What-?

"Good morning, Meggie!" Farid's cheerful voice rang through her ears. He laughed at her expression.

"You don't remember? You came here for last night after a right with your mother and father." Meggie blinked as the flashback played in front of her eyes. Resa yelling at Mo, because she'd not been able to get pregnant. That awful night Resa had given birth to Meggie's sister, and it had been stillborn. She squeezed her eyes shut, but the images kept coming, faster, blinding her. Farid's concerned face wavered before her eyes.

_Brandon cowered in the corner, Meggie'__s arms around him,, her tears frozen on her face. Brandon's head was against her chest, pressed right into it, as if he wanted to disappear. _

_Meggi__e finally stood up, standing in front of her brother, still trying to protect him somewhat, even though she knew it was pointless. _

"_Stop it, both of you! You should be comforting each other, not fighting!" her eyes were full of angry tears, her fists clenched. Brandon gripped her dress, frightened at her loud voice. He hadn't seen his sister yell like that, ever. _

_Mo's eyes saddened, but Resa's heart was clutched in pain that she couldn't see past. _

"_You have NO IDEA, Meggie!" Meggie flinched back at her mother's voice. It was not shouted, but rather quiet as if she couldn't put force behind it. She would have preferred her mother's deadly voice. _

"_So don't. Just shut up." Meggie blinked, astonished. Mo turned to his wife, his eyes narrowed in disbelief. _

"_Do not talk to her that way, Theresa," he warned quietly. _

"_No, I don't care. I'm going to spend the night at Farid's. Don't stop me. Just please, put Brandon to bed and at least whisper," Meggie said bitterly as she stormed past her stunned parents. She shot them both an icy glare, but perhaps Mo's was softer. _

"Ah," Meggie finally said. She looked down at herself.

"Uh, I have no clothes, and…"

"Roxanne has some for you," Farid broke off, stumbling slightly over the older woman's name.

"Could you please excuse me while I change?" she asked. Farid, cheeks warm, nodded and backed out, before closing the doors.

Meggie finally blew out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She fingered the fine clothing Roxanne had left on the end of her bed. Instead of utter contempt she usually felt for her, she now felt a soft prick of gratitude. She slipped off her night gown and slipped on the dress. The doors opened.

Meggie spun around.

"Hi Meggie I-"

He paused in mid word.

Meggie froze, the material still in between her fingers.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Her eyes widened, and her heart slammed painfully against her chest. She couldn't move.

Dustfinger's eyes travelled up and down her half naked body. Meggie gave a shiver of triumphant pleasure as she saw a slight but wild hunger flash through his eyes.

_Do you want more? That's nothing. Do you want a taste? Because I promise you, that was only a taste of a taste. _

Her body shuddered in desire at those thoughts, and she longed to say them. How would the words taste? Sound? Could she bring passion alive with those words and her voice?

Dustfinger blinked and shook his head.

"Er, I'm sorry," He wasn't looking at her now, instead around at the room desperately, before his eyes rested on the floor.

"Er, I'll be waiting, uh, outside." And he was gone. Her shoulders slumped, and she ran a hand through her hair. She had felt that spark-so close, but he had turned and shut the door on it, and blew out the spark. Or, tried to. But she had seen the lust, the desire in his eyes as they had roamed up and down her body.

She was so hungry. So terribly hungry for him. She knew it was wrong, knew it in the depths of her heart. But she had tried, tried so very hard to forget, to stay with Farid. But it was so long ago that her heart had beat for him. Such a long time ago. And it was killing her. A poisonous passion slowly filling her veins. She clenched her fist and bit into her soft lips. She exhaled, releasing her teeth and fist. She had to take control of this. There was a time when she had no interest for boys. When only boys in books interested her. For they were heroic and she knew that real boys were quite the opposite. She'd promised herself to wait for a boy who was like one from a book. She'd never known how literally she would keep that promise. Never knew that she'd fall for a boy and now a man from a book! Meggie almost laughed at her thoughts. Did love like this make you crazy? She finished getting changed and quickly pulled a brush through her hair. Lip gloss? Would it dive Dustfinger to want to kiss her?

This time she did laugh out loud.

When had she ever dressed for anyone but herself? Had she become everything she'd always hated? Everything she'd vowed not to become? Meggie coated her lips, puckering them as her lips got used to the heavy coat. She then walked over to the door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So why are we here, Dustfinger?" Meggie asked nervously, as he pushed branches away, leading her deeper into the woods.

"After our little," he coughed, and Meggie had the grace to blush.

He continued.

"Uh, encounter, I was almost going to bail. But, uh, I know you. Farid's out, and I knew you wouldn't want to go home." He stopped, looking down at her, his expression almost unreadable. Almost. She held his gaze.

"And I figured I could finally show you how to play with fire."

Meggie frowned, did she detect a second meaning, or did she just want to?

She rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks Dustfinger. And how long did it take you?" she teased.

"Your father would have killed me." He responded, cocking one eyebrow.

"Not in the physical way but with his voice.' Meggie laughed.

"I see. He hates doing it. He wouldn't do it, unless he had very, very good reason. Especially not to you."

Dustfinger smirked.

"If you hurt yourself with fire, he could read something out to hurt me."

"Still quite the coward." She joked. "So. Teach me." She looked into his eyes.

_Teach me to be woman enough for you._

She smiled at Dustfinger as he started to whisper to the fire. He blew it out and then grabbed her hands, whispering. But Meggie wasn't looking at her hands; she was looking at him, into him. He looked at her, and his whispers grew to a still. She slightly leaned in, arching herself closer to him, wanting, needing, desiring. His hot breath fanned over her. Was this a dream? Was it finally going to happen? Had hopeful wishing finally payed off?


	3. Can Never Be

Was this a dream again? She feared her heart couldn't take it. Surely it would explode? But he was _here_, and he was _real._ His hot breath fanning over her face, her skin, her lips, itching in anticipation proved that.

A bleat from a creature Megggie had yet to discover, but later on hated, made Dustfinger jump back, realising their predicament. Meggie blushed, dipping her head. She'd read about the awkwardness in situations like these, but she'd never known how truly awkward it was!

Disappointment filled her veins and heart, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the tears. That would make her seem even more like a child.

She didn't dare look at Dustfinger as she stood up, yet she could feel his eyes on her, and was surprised there wasn't a hole in her from the intensity.

"Well, uh sorry. I guess you can teach me another day." She gave a shy smile before turning around.

"Meggie," his voice was very soft, hiding many emotions behind. How she wished she could know what they were.

It was an itch she couldn't scratch.

"_Wait_."

She turned slowly, her eyes still on the ground.

"For _what?"_ her eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say that. At all. That was something you thought bitterly about, not something to be said or discussed.

She heard his footsteps, and then felt his finger on her chin, tugging it up.

"Meggie..." she looked into his sad eyes, and clenched her fists, trying to keep a blank expression on her face.

"I'm sorry too. I forgot my place."

"As I forgot mine." The words tasted bitter. Dustfinger sighed, looking away from her. She shuffled her feet.

"Dustfinger?"

"Yes?" he murmured, sounding far away.

She swallowed.

"Do you have, _feelings_ for me?" She looked at him, barely daring to breathe, let alone move. This was a question that she shouldn't even be thinking about, let alone ask, but it was killing her. A slow poision, attacking now.

"Certain ones," he finally said, looking at her closely.

"What do you mean?" she had to know.

"Yes, Meggie, I do. But, I have a wife, and you have Farid."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Meggie exclaimed. At this point of time, they seemed like two very stupid reasons. More like, excuses.

"It does Meggie, and you _know_ that." Dustfinger said sternly, raising his eyebrows at her. She shrank back, and he let out another sigh.

"Meggie these feelings are wrong." She flinched.

"No, I mean you're beautiful, but I'm married with a child, you are with Farid, and I consider him a son!"

"I'm just a _child _to you, is that it, Dustfinger? That's all I'm _ever_ good for!" She shrieked.

"Meggie, you know that's not true." He said softly.

"No. You still see me as that naive twelve year old!" Dustfinger looked confused.

"Where are you getting this from?" Meggie was at a loss for words. Dustfinger dropped his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!"

He ignored her.

"Meggie, please understand. I care for you so much, _too much_...but it's wrong. We can never be." She pulled roughly away from him. And then he said the words that blackened her heart.

"I think we should stay away from each other." Time stood still for Meggie. As if not satisfied with sticking the knife into her heart, he had to twist it.

"I love my wife and want to stay with her, even after death."

"You've already died, Dustfinger. It's after death." She could barely speak past the lump in her throat. Her chest ached, and her legs had began shaking.

"Meggie. I mean it."

"Fine. Go then," she turned her back on him.

"I am not leaving you here!" Dustfinger said, incredulous.

"Oh, tha'ts right, you still consider me a kid!" She sneered. Dustfinger shook his head, irritated now.

"From the way you're acting, yeah, I do."

He walked over to her.

She backed away.

"Just go. Please," she whispered.

"You really think I'm going to leave you here?"

"I can take care of myself!" Meggie shot back, aware how close Dustfinger was now.

He took her arm and started to lead her along.

"Let go of me! I said. _Let go_!" He didn't say anything, just pulled her. She kept trying to pull away, but to no avail. He was just too strong.

Finally she sat down, yanking him to a stop.

He looked at her, irritated, yet he couldn't hide amusement.

"You say I consider you a child, when I don't, you have _no idea_ which way I consider you, and yet you contradict yourself by acting childishly.

Meggie glared up at him.

"Everyone has a childish side!" she pointed out. He sighed and bent over her.

"This is the only way Meggie, you'll see. Soon enough." He picked her up and swung her onto his back. Too drained to fight back, she hung there, burying her head into his back.

Dustfinger walked on in silence, and Meggie chose not to speak.

He finally stopped at her house. Meggie didn't feel up to it to see her family, not even her dad, who she considered her best friend.

"Goodbye Meggie. I don't know when I'll see you next, but please take care of yourself. And don't do anything dumb." She was too numb to get angry about that last comment, so she just nodded, wishing she could block this immense pain she felt.

He cupped her fact, brushing the tear away from her eye that she hadn't noticed was there.

And then, he was gone.

Meggie waited until he'd disappeared from sight, wishing he could disappear from her heart. She then walked into the woods behind her house. She didn't know how long she'd walked, it must have been an hour.

It was her favourite place to write, in these peaceful woods. But that was the last thing she felt like doing. Words at this time, were her enemy. Dustfinger had used them in the most cruelst way possible.

She lay down, curling her body into her chest. She'd been so close, and he'd just pushed her so far away. Meggie covered her mouth as she began to sob.

**A/N: This is where it gets interesting. Especially when Dustfinger's enemy comes into the picture. He, he. Sorry it took my so long to update, I had writer's block, but now I have big ideas for this story so review!**


	4. Why Strangers Should Remain Strangers

She felt a gentle nudge on the blade of her shoulder. Meggie stirred, looking down at a tan, long hand. She blinked, and her eyes travelled up the muscular arm, and rested on a handsome face. It registered in her mind, before she jumped, startled and confused.

He smiled, both kind and amused.

"Well what do we have here? What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing in the woods?" Meggie blushed at the compliment, and also the question.

"I don't know," her voice croaked, still slurred from sleep. How she had fallen asleep against the pain, she didn't know.

"You're Meggie, right?" She curled closer to herself, now aware. Strangers to her, but not a stranger to them...it had started with Dustfinger. And now look at the predicament she was in.

"Yes."

"Everyone is looking for you." She jumped, looking around at the darkening sky, a warning.

"What's the time?" He shrugged, before grabbing her arm and gently tugging her up.

"I'm good," she said, though her legs buckled, and she would have fallen if he hadn't caught her.

"Whoa," he smiled.

It was such a nice smile, that Meggie felt drawn in.

"Can I , uh, carry you?" she nodded, and he picked her up, bridal style. A breath of air escaped her, and she fasted her arms around his neck.

"Meggie, are you alright? I saw you with Dustfinger...and..." he trailed off, stepping over branches and through trees.

He stopped as he felt Meggie's entire body tense, and looked down, to find her staring up at him in alarm.

"How much did you see?"

"Don't worry. I'm not a fan of Dustfinger." When people told you not to worry, generally that was the time to worry. If Meggie wasn't so pissed at Dustfinger, she perhaps would have laughed. He had too many enemies.

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked cautiously. He clicked his tongue.

"It's a long story...my father had a business and let's just say he ruined it, our family..." he trailed off, thoughtful.

"He ruined our whole family. Let's just leave it at that."

"Really?" she couldn't help question, sceptical.

"Yes. Dustfinger was very different back then. We all were." Meggie shivered, and he held her closer.

"So Dustfinger is not your favourite person, either?"

Meggie swallowed, not sure how to answer that.

Yes, and no?

"No." She finally said, her voice so soft he almost didn't hear her.

"But, I'm also guessing he's not yours?"

He laughed, and it was so lovely and catching that Meggie found herself laughing too.

"What's your name? You know mine."

"My name is...well, you can call me Jeremiah." She raised her eyebrows, but nodded.

"I can walk." She pointed out.

Without a word, he set her down, and her legs buckled. Meggie blushed as he swung her onto his shoulders. She tried not to think of Dustfinger and the last time he had done that.

"You alright?" he asked her. She could detect a bit of smugness in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." She paused.

"I'm not weak, you know."

"I don't recall saying you were."

Meggie bit into her lip.

"You can talk to me." He said very softly.

"My father said to never talk, or trust strangers. Dustfinger was a stranger to me, and I trusted him, and look what happened." Tears dripped from her eyelashes, and she cursed under her breath.

What good was love if it only made you cry?"

"Yes, but a stranger soon becomes a good friend. As should a rescuer."

Meggie smiled, regardless.

"Very well. I just don't really feel up to talking."

He may have rescued her, but he was a charmer, and those were the ones you had to be careful of.

"I know you don't trust me yet. But I hope one day you will." He told her quietly.

"One day." She agreed. He trudged on in silence. She really had walked quite far.

"Is Mo really angry?"

Jeremiah chuckled.

"He's worried. They all are."

"All?" her voice was nonchalant but she was quite fearful.

"Your family, Dustfinger's family...the people who were at the camp, everyone."

"Oh no," she whispered. Besides feeling guilty, she was worried about Dustfinger, his words coming back to her.

_Take care of yourself...don't do anything dumb. _

He would most certainly think this was dumb.

"My family, well, my parents, had a fight." She said quickly.

"We'll go with that. We're here." He stepped through the clearing and onto the pathway that lead up to Meggie's house.

"I found her!" he shouted.

Mo came sprinting, Resa and Brandon behind. Meggie looked up, locking eyes with Dustfinger.

Relief seemed to eat at him, smiling, until he saw who she was perched on. A dark, violent look appeared on his face, and Meggie thought it was directed at her.

Either way she was in trouble.

She slipped off Jeremiah's back just as Mo wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't _ever _do that again!" his voice was stern, but was easily overpowered by relief.

"I love you, Mo. I'm sorry." He cupped her face before kissing her on the forehead.

Resa came beside her daughter, and Mo released her.

Meggie just looked at her.

"I'm so sorry baby girl...I should never have said that, at all. I'm sorry." Meggie just hugged her, before bending down to pick Brandon up.

Farid wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her head.

"I love you, Meggie," he whispered. She closed her eyes, so he wouldn't be able to see the lies in them.

"I love you, too."

Mo was shaking hands with Jeremiah when Dustfinger walked up, holding Roxanne's hand.

"So we meet again." He said coldly.

Jeremiah smiled.

"So we do, ash eater." Meggie looked between the two, worried. Mo took control of the situation, as he usually did, like he had when he was the Bluejay.

It was, and always would be, a part of him.

"What's going on here?"

"You shouldn't trust him." This time Roxanne spoke, her glare hostile.

She usually showed hostility to a lot of people, but this was different.

This time it scared Meggie. It made her heart beat fast against her chest.

"He saved Meggie. Surely-"

"That doesn't mean _anything_." Dustfinger hissed. Meggie's mouth dropped open. Now he was being cruel to her in public? Tears of humiliation filled her eyes, and she looked angrily at him.

"He's a stranger, just like you were with me, Dustfinger." She tried to keep the venom out of her voice; he would understand. He looked at her, his dark expression faltering.

Mo looked at his daughter, before looking at Dustfinger, confused.

"Dustfinger what did he do?"

Dustfinger just glared at Jeremiah, warning in his eyes.

_Stay away from her._

"Just be careful. Glad you're okay, princess." He mocked, and she flinched, before turning to Jeremiah.

"I trust you." She said. Dustfinger just glared at her, before he turned around, gritting his teeth. He and Roxanne then walked off, ignoring the bewildered looks.

His hands itched for fire, itched to kill Jeremiah, especially since he had anything to do with Meggie. He would absolutely hurt, kill him, if he laid one hand of violence onto her.

Jeremiah had already cost him a daughter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Oo, la la. Come on, you got to admit it, my twists are good. **

**Dustfinger: You are changing the whole story, you know. **

**Me: Your point? I don't own it but this is fanfiction, where anything is possible.**

**Dustfinger: That sounds cheesy.**

**Me: You're cheesy!**

**Meggie: He is, actually.**

**Dustfinger: (shoots Meggie a look) Shut up! **

**Roxanne: He cost me a daughter? I would have killed him. **

**Me: Go away. Nobody likes you.**

**Dustfinger: Excuse me, but I love her. She is my wife. **

**Roxanne goes from being angry to smug, before I flick her and she disappears.**

**Dustfinger: That was really unnecessary. **

**Meggie looks down. **

**Dustfinger turns to her: You should stay away from Jeremiah, you know. **

**Meggie: Well I don't have any control over what I do. You have to talk to Rewrite-An-Ending-That-Fits. **

**Dustfinger: (turns to me) You have a weird name.**

**Me: And you don't? **

**Dustfinger: Mine actually means something.**

**Me: And mine doesn't? **

**Dustfinger: (sighs wearily) Can you please keep Meggie away from Jeremiah? **

**Me: Why should I? Are you jealous?**

**Dustfinger: (stares coldly at me) No, I just care about her, I don't want her hurt.**

**Meggie: I'm still the child, I see. **

**Me: No Meggie, he loves you. That's his excuse. **

**Meggie: Really?**

**Dustfinger: No. **

**Me: Yes.**

**Dustfinger: (angry now) Just keep Jeremiah away from her! Or let me kill him!**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see. Just like everyone else. Only I know. . . Hahaha. Actually, I don't even know yet. **

**Meggie: I could always. . . **

**Me: (cutting her off) No Meggie, you may not finish the end of the story. Sorry. **

**Meggie: (looking extremely disappointed) Dang it. **

**Me: Anyway review readers. :) **


	5. Feelings

_That means nothing._

The words repeatedly rung in her ears, each time ripping off another piece of her broken heart.

But the words had been hissed, and she couldn't decipher if he had meant something entirely different.

But it didn't matter. The damage was done. She sat, curled into Farid's side, his arm resting on her shoulders.

"Did you speak with your parents?" He asked her, his free hand playing with the fire.

She hummed a sigh.

"Yes. They are going to try again."

"That's great!" she nodded, but could not find it in herself to match his enthusiasm. The flames burned, and she wished that her unwanted feelings could burn away with them.

"Meggie." She tore her eyes away from the alluring flames, and looked into Farid's pools of coals.

He continued,

"Could you..." he paused, blushing a fine red. Meggie didn't know why, but it annoyed her to see his emotions displayed all over his face. Whereas Dustfinger hid his.

She cursed herself. _Dustfinger. _Why couldn't she forget about him? He'd hurt her so much, and their relationship was hanging by a thread. She couldn't walk away. Especially when it was the way it was.

She shook her head, clearing her painful thoughts.

"Could you imagine spending the rest of your life with me?"

Meggie stared at him, too stunned to say anything.

Finally she settled on the right words.

"Why are you asking me this?"

He stood up, and Meggie scrambled to her feet.

"I am leaving. I have to make a life for myself. And I want you to come with me."

Her stomach churned.

"Farid, I..."

"You're not ready." She closed her mouth.

He was half right.

"I love you Meggie. I love you enough to let you go." He cupped her cheek, and Meggie leaned into the warm touch.

She loved Farid. She did, but she was not in love with him. And, not for the first time, she wished she was.

He touched his lips to hers, and she deepened the kiss, knowing it would be their last one. She could feel his tears on her cheek, and she guessed he could feel hers.

"I hope one day we meet again."

"Me, too." She choked out, swallowing.

Farid just looked at her, and she stared back, surprised that she hadn't looked away yet. Another thing Dustfinger had taught her.

"Farewell, Meggie. Take care of yourself." She nodded.

"I hope they tell stories of you." She grinned.

"I know they will." She added, certain. She would start them if not.

He looked at her one last time, hoping he would remember her. And then, he was gone. Meggie must have stood there for minutes, until she heard a voice.

"Are you alright?" she turned.

Jeremiah.

"Yes," she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. He sighed, his eyes focused so hard on her, that she even looked down, to see if there was a hole where her heart was.

He suddenly grinned, and she stepped back.

"Are you frightened of me?"

"N-No." _Damn._

"That's good. That means something." He winked, and she had to smile.

"So you are in need of cheering up, correct?"

"Yes."

"Come on. I know just the place."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Farid didn't know how he knew, but he had the feeling he shouldn't leave Meggie standing there all by herself. So despite wanting to comfort her, or just suddenly go, he waited, and as he waited, he wondered why he was. He was not big on "feelings" like these, but when it had to do with the woman he loved...

The feeling didn't let him down.

Jeremiah soon came along, and they spoke quietly before he led her away. He had another one of those feelings, and because the other one had been correct, he followed this one too.

He walked after them, his toes dancing with the muddy ground. Farid trusted Dustfinger beyond anyone, perhaps even Meggie. He knew that Jeremiah had done something, that Jeremiah's family had caused some grief in Dustfinger's life, though he and Roxanne refused to say anything.

He hid behind trees, and watched as Jeremiah quickly looked around, as if he knew that Farid was following him.

"You seem nervous," he heard Meggie's innocent voice, suspicious now.

Jeremiah looked at her, looping his arm through hers.

"I'm not." He then lead her into the barn, away from Farid's careful, distrusting eyes.

He waited a moment, his breath the only noise keeping him company.

He swallowed, fiddling with his hands; he'd always hated the dark, and the only thing to chase it away was light-was fire. But he couldn't use fire.

_Well then, Farid, how are you going to travel?_

He didn't exactly have an answer.

Five minutes past before he crept out, his nails digging into flesh. He danced with shadows, the finale pose showing him with his hands pressed flatly onto the wall, eyes peering in.

The first word that came into his mind was prostitution.

No matter what world you were in, you could never escape the horrors of prostitution.

He looked around, drinking in more of his surroundings. Men felt up willing women, others talking and dancing to an upbeat tune.

Farid's eyes drifted to the side, and onto Meggie.

Beautiful Meggie. She was dancing with Jeremiah.

Once again he remembered Dustfinger's warning, almost pleading words. Jeremiah was no good. Especially to someone as sweet as Meggie.

Should he go to Dustifnger, or save Meggie himself? He didn't want to leave her, nor did he want to face the alluring dark.

Taking a deep breath, he walked in, and with the presence of silence. The music cut off, and suspicious accusing eyes rested on him.

But Farid only looked to Meggie, who's eyes were wide with guilt.

"And who are you?" a man blocked his view, glaring down at him.

"Wait, I know him." Meggie's clear voice rang out, entertaining everyone out of their suspicions.

Meggie grabbed his arm, yanking him along to a lone table, Jeremiah trailing after him.

Farid did not miss his glance of annoyance.

"Carry on!" Jeremiah called out, before they all slid in, Farid across from them.

"What are you doing here?" Meggie hissed, leaning in close.

"No, I think the better question is what are _you_ doing _here_?" Meggie flinched back, as if trying to escape his anger that now embraced them.

"I'm seventeen years old. Almost an adult."

"What would your father say about that? Huh? _What!"_ Meggie shrank back, her eyes sad.

"Hey. Hey. You're her ex now. Why should you care?" Jeremiah retorted.

"Ex?" Farid was confused.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes before turning to Meggie.

"You can go if you want to." He lowered his voice and whispered into her ear. Farid struggled to hear, but no matter how hard he strained his ears, he couldn't. So he settled on glaring at Jeremiah.

Meggie's eyes widened, and Farid could detect the anger.

He turned to Jeremiah.

"What did you say to her?" he was almost yelling, desperate now.

"Farid, you're meant to be gone! Why are you still here? I am doing nothing wrong!" Her voice almost matched his.

"Nothing wrong?" Farid laughed bitterely.

Her expression faltered slightly.

"You're with him." Farid continued, glaring at them both.

"See, I told you Dustfinger got to him!" Jeremiah said, directing the statement to Meggie, but looking at Farid coldly.

Farid's anger drained suddenly, replaced by worry. He wanted her to stay away from Jeremiah, but he knew he could do nothing. She wasn't his, and if he had to be honest, she hadn't been his for a very long time.

"Just, please..." Meggie looked at him for a moment, before standing up.

"I appreciate you looking out for me, Farid."

He slowly stood up.

"But I'm only having fun." She cupped his cheek, placing a kiss on the smooth, dark skin, before walking past him, a now smug Jeremiah following her.

Farid cut in front of him.

"If you hurt her, if I find out that you touch one single strand of her hair...well. Let's just say fire's a good best friend, but a worse enemy." Jeremiah looked scared for a moment, before he laughed.

"Fire's nothing compared to what I've got."

And then, still laughing, he walked away.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dustfinger: Losing your touch, aye?**

**Me: Oh shut it, you're just jealous because you weren't mentioned in there. **

**Meggie: Oh...losing _your_ touch, Dustfinger? **

**Dustfinger: ......**

**Me: See Meggie, he won't say anything rude to you, because he loves you!**

**Meggie: (Groans) Not this again...**

**Dustfinger: In case you forgot, Rewrite-An-Ending-That-Fits, I have a wife. **

**Me: That doesn't mean anything. **

**Dustfinger opens his mouth.**

**Me: So help me, if you say it means everything I will-**

**Dustfinger: What, what will you do?**

**Meggie: I wouldn't Dustfinger...**

**Me: Yeah, listen to the kid.**

**Meggie: You do realize, that, you portray me as older than you in this story? **

**Me: .................**

**Dustfinger: Ha, ha. Good one, Meggie. **

**Me: I'll let that one slide...I will bring in a really ugly woman who becomes obsessed with you. **

**Dustfinger: (gasps, his eyes wide with horror) You wouldn't!**

**Me: Try me. **

**Dustfinger and I glare at each other.**

**Me: Or...... **

**Meggie: Oh no...this sounds bad.**

**Me: Or I could make Jeremiah and Meggie a couple.**

**Dustfinger: (growls) Don't you dare! **

**Meggie: What did I do?**

**Dustfinger: Don't punish Meggie because of me. I'd rather have that ugly lady stalk me than have her in a relationship with that...no words could describe my hatred for him. **

**Me: Well you see, I agree with 1993, I want to make you really jealous. And angry. **

**Meggie: Well I agree with HoneyB...I don't want to put lipstick or whatever that foul stuff is on, I'm not like that!**

**Me: Hey, I only did that to show how much you wanted Dustfinger.**

**Meggie blushes, and Dustfinger looks down.**

**Me: See how protective he is of you Meggie? **

**Dustfinger: She's Mo's daughter-and she's become like a daughter to me!**

**Me: Well, I should hope not because the feelings you to have are not very-**

**Dustfinger: Please, do NOT finish that sentence. **

**Me: (Grinning) Well depending on the reviews and what the readers want, I don't know what will happen. But I'm guessing a lot of them love a jealous Dustfinger...**

**Dustfinger: Who cares about the readers? **

**Me: I do, and I wouldn't say anything bad about them. I happen to like them. =] And if you're not nice to them, they won't be very nice to you. **

**Dustfinger: Fine....**

**Me: In fact if they hate you I might kill you off. **

**Dustfinger and Meggie: What?!**

**Me: Nothing. You have nothing to worry about. They love the both of you. I don't know how they feel about Jeremiah though...maybe they like him because he makes you jealous, Dustfinger.**

**Dustfinger: Please readers, I beg of you, hate Jeremiah so Rewrite-An-Ending-That-Fits can kill him off.**

**Me: And so that you and Meggie can live happily ever after...**

**Dustfinger: What?!**

**Me: (ignoring Dustfinger) Or...love Jeremiah because he makes Dustfinger jealous. **

**Meggie: Oh for heaven's sake, just review!**

**Me: Remember Dustfinger, I promised Meggie was worth your while...**

**Meggie: What?! **


	6. The Taste Of Forgetting

Dustfinger sat posed on the chair, his eyes set firmly on his daughter. She was brushing her hair, singing softly. He loved the sound of her voice-just like her mother's. He felt an overwhelming sense to protect her, especially since Jeremiah had waltzed back in. She didn't know what they had done, and he wasn't about to tell her.

Brianna looked up, as if sensing that she was being watched. She gave her father a questioning stare, and in response he smiled.

She smiled back.

Their relationship had developed more into a father-daughter one over the coming years. They still had some tension there, but Dustfinger would do almost anything to remove that tension. He loved Brianna, unconditionally. And why shouldn't he? She was a part of him; half of him ran through her blood.

A loud booming noise echoed throughout the hair, startling Dustfinger out of his thoughts. He caught the twinkling curiosity in his daughter's wide eyes.

Roxanne trailed over to him, and Dustfinger stood up.

Usually when their door knocked, they had no reason to get nervous about it, but Jeremiah had startled them, and they were both cautious.

Hell would freeze over before Dustfinger lost another daughter.

Dustfinger ran a hand over his face before finally pulling open the door.

He got quite a start when his eyes showed him Farid, and not Jeremiah.

The cautious look was replaced with a warm smile, and Dustfinger leaned forward to clap the young man's back.

"Farid my boy! What brings you here?"

"I'm leaving, and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa._ Come in." Farid hesitated, before stepping into the warm household. Dustfinger lead him to a couch. Farid slowly sat, while Dustfinger and Roxanne slid in unison.

"Now, why are you leaving?" Dustfinger inquired, an eyebrow poised.

Farid swallowed, before looking into the eyes of the man he considered father.

"I'm leaving to make something of myself, to make a living."

"Can't you do it here?" Dustfinger asked, desperation spilling over his words carelessly.

He did not care to keep his emotions in check-Farid was a son to him. He didn't want to give him up, and he wouldn't, not without a fight.

"I broke up with Meggie." Dustfinger leaned back as the bombshell hit him.

Beautiful Meggie, soft hair, sweet lips....

He clenched his fists, trying to keep his thoughts under control.

"And now she's with Jeremiah, over at something called the..."

"Nutbomb." Their heads snapped up at Brianna's voice. She was standing there, wringing her hands, staring at Farid and avoiding her parent's gazes.

Farid sat up slowly.

"Yes, how do you know it?" Brianna looked over at her parents to Farid, and back again, mouth opening and closing. Dustfinger stood up.

"What kind of place is this?" he asked angrily. It was bad enough that Meggie was with Jeremiah, but if this place was as bad as it sounded...

"No place for a child." Brianna said quietly. Dustfinger shot her a look that clearly stated:

_We'll talk later._

Brianna crossed her arms over her chest, putting all weight on one foot.

Dustfinger turned his gaze back to Farid.

"I need you to watch out for her. Tell her father, warn Resa...even though I'm not with her anymore, I still love her."

"But..." Dustfinger started to say.

"Please Dustfinger."

He fell silent, staring at the desperate younger man.

"Alright. But Farid, you don't have to go." He whispered, the love and worry curling around his words, as he tried to fight the tears he felt pooling in his eyes. He hoped Farid would understand exactly what he couldn't say-what his heart and soul was screaming.

Farid nodded, and Dustfinger sat back down, leaning into the material.

"I'll be back. Don't worry."

"But you're afraid of the dark." Dustfinger tried again.

"Dustfinger." Roxanne said quietly, barely audible over Farid's laughter.

"Dustfinger please don't worry. You taught me everything I need to know."

"You know I consider you a son." He ignored Roxanne's cough, instead focusing on Farid's pleasure at the comment.

"This home will always be open to you." Roxanne did not bother to conceal her annoyance.

And once again, Dustfinger ignored her.

Farid blushed, a huge grin on his face.

Dustfinger put his hand to his throat, feeling the lump and trying to swallow it.

Once again, it didn't matter what world he was in it, it was still cruel to him. It gave and it took away just as quickly.

Farid stood up, as did Dustfinger. Roxanne continued to sit there, looking severely annoyed.

"Be safe, Farid." Dustfinger warned him.

"Promise me you'll look after Meggie. And since I'm not here to do so anymore, take care of yourself."

Dustfinger laughed.

"Still trying to look out for me."

"Yes. But remember what I said about Meggie-she's like a daughter to you too, yes?"

Dustfinger almost choked. That would be very wrong, for the thoughts he was having weren't very fatherlike.

He didn't say anything for a moment, before settling for a,

"I promise."

He then walked over to Farid and put his arms around him.

"Good luck," he whispered, "son."

Farid smiled against the older man's jumper before walking out the door, only turning back to tell Dustfinger,

"Remember your promise."

And then, he was gone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't know what's gotten into her, Resa. I really don't."

Meggie distantly heard, before feeling a gentle cool hand on her forehead. She rolled over, pretending to be asleep.

"Dustfinger sounded quite worried, however hard he tried to conceal it."

It took every ounce of strength not to react, not to flinch against the sharp pain that evaded her body, at just the sound of his name.

"Perhaps it's because Farid left?"

Meggie's fingers curled against her will.

"Why can't we trust Jeremiah?" Resa asked.

"He wouldn't say." She felt her father's fingers probing her cheek.

"Meggie sweetheart, I know you're awake." She rolled over. He chuckled.

"That's never worked before, so why should it work now?" Meggie let out a groan and flopped onto her stomach, head into the pillow so that she only saw black.

"I don't think so young lady. We have a lot to discuss. _Up_. Now."

She let out another groan in response, stating clearly that she did not want to talk. As usual, Mo understood exactly what she meant, but he wasn't having any of it.

"No, I don't care if you don't want to talk. We are. _Now."_

Meggie finally sat up, a look of annoyance displayed on her features.

"_Mo! What_?" He gave her a stern look.

"Dustfinger gave us a call. " Meggie cut him off.

"Before you start I was upset, and Jeremiah took me out and it cheered me up. And not to mention I'm _seventeen years old_!"

Mo raised his eyebrows.

"Yes I am quite aware of your age, Meggie. It's not that you went out, it's the place you went too and what time you came home."

"_Mo!_ Jeremiah is trustworthy. The place isn't as bad as you think it is, and time? You've always trusted me."

Resa cocked an eyebrow.

"Two in the morning?" Meggie glared at her mother,

"What's your problem mum? Is it that you were gone nine years, is that why you don't trust me?" Resa's face paled.

"_Meggie_." Mo said sharply.

Meggie looked between them both, face incredulous.

"So what? Why are you doing this?"

"_Think about the place you chose!"_ Mo yelled, causing Resa and Meggie both to jump. Meggie stared at her father, tears pooling in her eyes and down her cheeks. Never, had he raised his voice so loud.

He had the grace to look ashamed after their reactions.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he whispered, taking a deep breath.

"I'm just worried about you. The fact that you fell asleep in the forest-" his voice was sarcastic. He didn't believe her-"and Jeremiah found you, and then he takes you to that place."

"But you don't trust me." Meggie was on the verge of sobs, it was all too much. She wasn't the one to break down, but these feelings, these hormones were driving her absolutely crazy.

Breaking her heart was not enough, they had to break her.

Mo looked at her carefully.

Meggie stood up.

"How could you not trust me? After all we have been through. How could you not trust me?"

"I'm worried about you." Mo said calmly.

"This is unbelievable. I'm _fine_!"

"Meggie," Resa said softly, touching her forehead. Meggie flinched away from the loving trust.

"Don't. This...I feel betrayed." She stood up, heading for the door.

Mo blocked her way.

"Meggie. I...we...are just worried about you. Please sit back down."

Meggie stood there, debating. Common sense had finally hit her.

She wanted to go out with Jeremiah-he made her feel happy. Made her forget. She wasn't addicted to him, but with what he brought her. The taste of forgetting.

It was delicious.

And if she stormed out, all trust and respect Mo had for her would fade away. And she needed him to trust her.

_Come on Meggie, they don't call you story singer for nothing._

"I'm sorry. I really am." How angelic she sounded!

Mo looked at her, but Resa smiled, believing her.

Unfortunately Mo knew better.

"Really."

"You were just pleading me and now that I realise you're sceptical?"

"I now know how well you can lie."

"Mo." Resa warned.

Meggie jutted her chin out.

"Well, I'm not!"

Mo sighed.

"Alright. I'm sorry sweetheart." Mo seemed to slump, and Meggie's eyes widened as she realized he was in pain.

She swallowed her anger and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into his chest.

He hugged her back tightly.

"Just please," she whispered into his ear, deceit twirling around them,

"Trust me."

Luckily her father never danced.

"Alright, Meggie. I trust you."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Looking back now, she wondered how had she changed, why hadn't she kept her morals straight. Why had she given in? Either way, the outcome would have been the same. It would have destroyed her. Resisting or not, and at least the way she was going, she was having fun.

At least, that's what she had thought to herself.

_Bang, bang, bang_! Meggie wasn't quite sure how to feel, nervous at seeing Dustfinger, at being so close to him after everything they'd been through, or angry, even though he'd just been trying to help her.

But she didn't need his help. All this help seemed to be cutting away all the control she had over her life. And as each thread snapped off, her life seemed to fall apart even more. Did that seem selfish? That she dared complain about her life, dared feel depressed, when she had it better than so many others?

Meggie felt a twinge of guilt. She had always disliked people who had thought like that, had been like that: shallow. But she'd had an attitude like that all her seventeen years. Surely she was granted the welcome to think like that at times. She was only human, and clearly she made mistakes.

Meggie gritted her teeth, tapping her foot impatiently against the ground.

"Farid would you get that?"

She heard mumbles before the door barked open.

Meggie, thinking it was Farid, and also not thinking, grabbed a fistful of clothes and yanked the person close, down to her face.

"Listen here-" she gasped as soon as she realised her mistake.

Instantly, hands trembling, burning from touching him, she stepped backwards, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Dustfinger stared at her, eyes glistening with what Meggie suspected or perhaps just wanted, lust.

He shook his head, and straightened his clothes.

"Why hello there." He finally said. Meggie avoided his gaze. She felt it burning onto her heavily, and almost slumped.

"Is Farid here?" she asked.

"Yes." Dustfinger closed the door, stepping in front of it and leaning against it. Meggie stared at him, heart pounding so loud in her ears that she felt sick.

"But first, we need to talk."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: I was originally going to leave it with Farid's goodbye, but then I figured, nah, I needed the next bit.**

**Dustfinger: Glad you told us that.**

**Me: Shut up Mr. Sulky. I was informing the readers.**

**Dustfinger: Whatever.**

**Me: You're just upset because Meggie let go of your shirt, lusty.**

**Dustfinger: Lusty? You really suck at nicknames.**

**Me: Oh do I?**

**Meggie: Wow, I can't believe I did that.**

**Dustfinger: Me either.**

**Me: But you both secretly loved it.**

**Dustfinger: Oh yeah, I HAVE A WIFE!!! You seem to keep forgetting.**

**Me: Don't make me disown you.**

**Dustfinger: On the contrary, please do.**

**Me: No way I've got too much good stuff coming, Cowboy.**

**Meggie: (groans) **

**Dustfinger: Cowboy? Cowboy?! I'm insulted.**

**Me: Why? I think it suits. Lusty the cowboy. And by lusty I mean like...you're in lust. With Meggie.**

**Dustfinger: I am definitely not a cowboy and I'm not in love with Meggie.**

**Me: I think cowboys are hot.**

**Dustfinger : (staring at me with eyebrow raised) Sometimes I worry about you.**

**Me: (puts a hand to my chest) Awe, I'm touched!**

**Dustfinger rolls his eyes.**

**Me: And you didn't say definitely for Meggie.**

**Meggie: Do I get a say in this? At all?**

**Me: No you're just a little girl. Dustfinger come on cowboys are hot!**

**Dustfinger: I really don't care.**

**Me: Would you care if Meggie was into cowboys?**

**Meggie: Must you torture us, Rewrite-An-Ending-That-Fits**

**Me: Yes. It's entertaining.**

**Dustfinger: You must live a very boring life.**

**Me: Right that's it. Fat old ugly woman for you.**

**Meggie: No! **

**Dustfinger: (looking horrified) No!!**

**Me: That's what I thought. Maybe I should make Jeremiah into a cowboy? Meggie would you like that?**

**Dustfinger: Shut up. Can you just kill off Jeremiah? Please? I'll be nice.**

**Me: You so love Meggie. Roxanne is just a snotty girl who's up herself. Please disown her and I'll perhaps kill off Jeremiah. But then people would be sad, for no jealous Dustfinger.**

**Dustfinger: I hate you.**

**Me: You really shouldn't have said that.**


	7. This Very Moment

Meggie stood staring at him, trying to keep her mouth from opening, and her eyes popping even wider. It seemed almost fate that the past events had lead them up to this very moment. Did fate just like to play games, or did it really have a reason behind it? Meggie's eyes left his face, the face she had memorized, every freaking detail, and instead she focused them on the door.

"What about?"

"Oh, I don't know." Dustfinger said, voice dripping with sarcasm, although making the words sound light, and not heavy.

"How about that little _stunt_ you pulled, _hmm_? Or,_ I don't know_, why you were at that place last night with Jeremiah?" Dustfinger could not control the anger he felt, the jealousy that had walked into his heart, and tied itself securely around it.

He leaned closer, feeling, hearing her pounding heart, her little escapes of breaths as she tried to compose herself.

But he knew what made work, all the little parts, and what made her break.

His face was inches away from hers, but she still would not meet his eyes, nor did she back away.

"Meggie," he said softly. Her eyes finally lifted up to his, and immediately the flashback of what had almost happened hit him so hard that he jerked back.

He blinked, and stared into her pools that held so much in them, it chilled him. He saw her mouth moving, muttering. Quickly he reached out, covering it.

"_Stop_." He breathed.

"It doesn't work like that and you know it."

They stared at each other. Dustfinger slowly removed his hand. Meggie inhaled, and then exhaled, long and loudly.

"I don't have any explaining to do. You pushed me out. This was what you wanted. Remember?" Dustfinger didn't say anything, just simply turned his head away.

Yes, that was what he had said. But words were easier said than done, especially when you didn't want to follow up the words with the actions.

And he definitely hadn't wanted to.

"Well, perhaps so. But when Farid comes running to me, I didn't..." he trailed off. Meggie's eyes flashed and she bravely took a step forward.

"You do _nothing_! I am none of your business anymore." She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice, and succeeded, venom taking its place.

Dustfinger didn't even blink, just looked at her, keeping his face expressionless.

"Are you done?"

Meggie looked like she quite wanted to stamp her feet. Dustfinger hoped she would-amusement would come in handy right about now.

"How can you be so cold?" she finally whispered, shaking her head before continuing.

"I just...I really don't mean anything to you, do I?" Dustfinger let out a sigh, as if this was boring him, when indeed it was doing quite the opposite. It was killing him. The truth didn't hurt-lies did.

"We've been over this Meggie." She turned her head away, but he got a glimpse of her tears.

"I know. But it doesn't mean I like it."

A silence fell over them, before Dustfinger spoke carefully.

"Please stay away from Jeremiah. He will do you no good." Meggie gave a small smile.

"Don't contradict yourself, Dustfinger."

"I can't help it." He said softly, and then instantly regretted it. He hadn't been thinking it so strongly that it had just slipped out.

Meggie looked back at him, and he reached out and gently placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Her look of shock passed as she slowly closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Her stomach was twisted in all sorts of knots, and she wanted to yell at him, but she was enjoying his touch too much.

Dustfinger ran his finger over her eyes, and they opened. He stared into them, and never had he wished so much that he could see those eyes every morning he woke up.

He swallowed, but did not remove his hand, allowing himself to give in. Just for a little while. He understood why people gave into temptation- it seemed worth it. Her skin was even softer than he imagined it to be. She stared into his eyes, and Dustfinger stared straight back, none of them backing down.

The door clicked open, and Meggie jumped back and tripped over her own feet. She let out a breath before falling onto the ground.

She looked up in shock at Dustfinger's sad yet smirking face and Farid's amused, cautious and smile. Meggie swallowed, pressed her palms into the ground and pushed herself up.

"I will go and leave you in privacy." Dustfinger' s gaze rested on Meggie. Her eyes very much told him that she did not want him to leave. But he had gone too far already. He turned and strode into his house, closing the door behind him gently. And then, he pressed his ear to the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe he told on me." Now that Dustfinger was gone, Meggie could finally breathe, and concentrate on her anger.

Farid just stood there, and Meggie frowned as she took him in. He was usually bubbly and mostly always smiling. That was what Meggie had loved about him. He was so warm-and Dustfinger was so cold.

So what exactly was Jeremiah, Meggie? A voice inside her said, laughing.

"I told out of your concern."

"Farid I do love you and I do appreciate you looking out for me...." she trailed off. It was as if her anger had drained.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe."

"I am."

"Not with Jeremiah," Farid argued, eyes narrowing.

"Why? Because Dustfinger says so? If he told you to jump off a cliff, would you?" Meggie snapped, fed up again.

Farid flinched, and Meggie swallowed, regretting her words.

"I'm sorry. But Farid, I know you consider Dustfinger a father, but you know me. You know I can take care of myself. Has these past years meant nothing?"

"Meggie, of course I know that! When people care for each other, it is in their nature to protect them, even when they claim they don't need it. You know that." Meggie opened her mouth, and Farid cocked an eyebrow, challenging her. She closed her mouth in defeat, and he smiled.

"I can't control you. But I hope I have an impact in your life."

"You always will." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

"They say practise makes perfect," he joked. Meggie frowned, not understanding.

"This is our second goodbye."

She smiled.

"Farewell Farid." He nodded, not wanting to speak the words, for it made it all the more real.

And then he turned, and shut the door in her face, and shut him off from her life.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Yes! At last he is gone!**

**Dustfinger: Indeed.**

**Me: Are you...crying?**

**Dustfinger: (defensively) No!!**

**Me: Aw! You are!**

**Meggie: Aw! Don't worry Dustfinger I miss him too.**

**Me: No you don't.**

**Meggie: Excuse me yeah I do.**

**Me: Nah because this is when it really starts. What happened before that was nothing compared to what's going to happen now.**

**Dustfinger: Oh do enlighten us.**

**Me: Nah. I don't want to spoil anything.**

**Dustfinger: And I don't want to spoil your face...**

**Me: You've been reading fan fictions haven't you?**

**Dustfinger: (guiltily) No!**

**Meggie: Of course we haven't.**

**Me: I didn't say anything about you Meggie.**

**Dustfinger: Oh fine. We've been reading some about Basta and Meggie...are people mad? And let's just say I would quite like to kill Basta.**

**Me: Because you're jealous?**

**Dustfinger: No because I hate him and he's the worst guy and I refuse to let Meggie go anywhere near him.**

**Me: Didn't you refuse to let Meggie go near Jeremiah or something? How's that working out for you?**

**Dustfinger: I should be getting paid for this.**

**Me: Uh no you shouldn't. Because I don't own you. I'm just writing about you. I only own Jeremiah. .**

**Dustfinger: Well can you kill him off please?**

**Me: No because it's just getting started with him.**

**Meggie: I love the sound of this. . . .**

**Dustfinger: You shouldn't.**

**Me: Don't worry Meggie, he's just jealous.**

**Dustfinger: I'm not-!**

**Me: Review people! I promise I have a lot coming up.**

**Dustfinger: You just cut me-!**

**Me: Oh! By the way Dustfinger you have something to say.**

**Dustfinger: (glaring at me) Why should I? You cut me off! Twice!**

**Me: Do you want me to introduce old fat women to you? Or even worse, men?**

**Dustfinger: (eyes go wide) You wouldn't!**

**Me: Try me!**

**Dustfinger: You are a blackmailer, you know that?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah whatever.**

**Dustfinger: Fine. Rewrite-An-Ending-That-Fits has a new story, it's a Veronica Mars one. She is yet to post it yet but she's wondering if anyone would be interested? It's got a lot in it, but it starts off at the time when Logan's sister was being abused and Logan wanting Veronica to help. Let's just say it's a lot deeper than abuse. And she has funny little conversations with them two, apparently funnier than this.**

**Dustfinger: (pauses and glares at me) Are you really going to make me say this?**

**Me: Well I know a lot of fat-**

**Dustfinger: Fine! And there's even a scene with Logan and Veronica in the bathroom and Duncan finds out. Apparently its...(cringes) hot....**

**Meggie: Ha, ha, ha!**

**Dustfinger: So if you're interested in her posting it (though I can't imagine why you would be) –**

**Me: (hits him really hard)**

**Dustfinger: OW! (rubs his shoulder before continuing) Just say in your review and that would be swell.**

**Me: Thanks for reading guys and please review!**

**Dustfinger: Please, if you love me-**

**Me: And want to see him shirtless, review!**

**Dustfinger: (glaring at me) I refuse to take my shirt off!**

**Meggie: Oh shut up the pair of you!!! you act as if you're sister and brother.**

**Dustfinger and Me: Ew. **


	8. Hot And Cold

Dustfinger sat staring at the fire his hands had created. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and looked up and into his wife's dark eyes.

"Maybe it's time we spoke."

He felt Roxanne's fingers tense and curl against his muscles.

"We can't." she whispered.

"We have nothing to be ashamed of." Dustfinger stated curtly.

Roxanne remained silent. Dustfinger stood up and moved away, feeling the absence of her like refreshing water.

"Damn it, Anne. Just because you had a son with him doesn't mean anything." Roxanne flinched even further away, as if he had slapped her.

"I thought we swore never to speak of this!" Her nervous eyes contradicted her bitter words.

"You had a son with him then he died. You need to accept that it was an accident."

Roxanne let out a whimper, and Dustfinger halted in his angry tirade.

"It was an accident, but Jeremiah didn't understand. This was never his battle. He made it a war when he killed-" she broke off suddenly, covering her mouth with a slender hand.

Dustfinger looked at her. Never had he seen her so defeated by her own past, by the demons he knew she was running from. And for the first time ever, he didn't want to face them with her. Back when he'd known his feelings he had put so much effort into trying to help her, only to have her spit it back in his face. Wasn't it ironic that when she was finally opening up, he didn't exactly want to be there? This was her past, yes, that had intertwined with his very own. And that was the only bit that he cared about. That he cared so very much for.

He faced her now, trying to let words of comfort come to his lips. He wished that Meggie was here-to give him the words.

He shook his head.

"Love. It's…" Well, what could he say? That it was alright? It never would be. Their families were forever to be entwined, a war that could never be won, but blood would shed from the innocent.

"Is that why you left Dustfinger? Because I slept with him and betrayed you?" Dustfinger turned from her.

"My leaving was a mistake, an accident. Just like your affair was. And I forgave you." He had to clench his teeth from saying something cruel.

"But you didn't." Roxanne breathed. Dustfinger turned on her sharply.

"And neither would you!" he snarled.

Her response was her breathing-heavy with anger.

"I made a horrible mistake…my son died because of that! And to make matters worse-Jeremiah killed our daughter, Dustfinger! Our daughter! And you weren't here! That's why I'm angry at you. Don't you see? I needed you with me!"

Dustfinger threw up his hands.

"You think I didn't try to come back! Oh if only you could view what happened through my eyes and heart! How it beat every damn day for you and my two daughters! How it ached when I found out that I had lost my youngest-the one I'd hardly ever gotten to know! How it bled when I found out that my other little girl despised me…do not pin this on me! It is your past!"

"It's yours too!"

"Because you had to do what you did! It all leads back to you and Jeremiah."

"Jeremiah." Roxanne spat, tears screaming down her face. Dustfinger clinched his fists and then exhaled, trying to take control of the situation now that they had said what they needed to say.

"Yes Jeremiah. He's the one behind it-why the war had to start in the first place."

"How is it a war when we haven't fought back?"

"We're too busy trying to fight other life's problems and fight the pain, Roxanne. And it's war because he's with Meggie."

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"You have an obsession with her."

He laughed mockingly.

"I've already lost two girls that meant everything to me. You think I'm going to lose another one? I won't let Jeremiah hurt her-like he hurt out little Rosanna.

From behind closed doors, Meggie gasped and stumbled back a few steps.

Her brain quickly processed everything, imagined it down to the very scene. And then she turned and fled. She hadn't gotten very far when she stumbled into something hard and soft at the very same time.

Her feet betrayed her, and a warm hand caught her own.

Meggie stared at Jeremiah, her eyes popping open even wider.

"Hey Meggie. Saving you again?" he joked.

And then she fainted.

Meggie slowly opened her eyes. She saw a smiling Jeremiah, but it took awhile for her brain to process it. Where was she? What had just happened?

And then it all came back in bone chilling flashes.

Dustfinger.

Roxanne.

Their daughter.

Jeremiah.

Jeremiah! She jumped, and he laughed.

"Why does this feel familiar, hmm?" She shuffled away from him, eyes wide.

His expression faltered.

She stood up from the comfy couch, staring at him in horror.

He stood up too, very slowly, staring at her all the while with a perplexed expression.

"What's the matter? Do you feel okay?"

Meggie felt her hands and knees shaking, and she could not keep the tremble out of her voice.

"I know what you did." She swallowed. He cocked his head, and she licked her lips.

"_What_?" he laughed.

"Don't deny it. I know everything. Well, okay. Not everything. But I know that you had a little half brother, and because he died, you had to go kill Roxanne's daughter."

He stared at her, expression unreadable. And then, to her horror, he began to advance on her.

For every step he took, she took two, until she was backed against the wall. And he was still coming.

"Don't deny it! I _hate _liars." She sneered, trying not to show the fear she felt invading her.

"I wasn't going to." He was the expression of complete calm.

"But," he continued.

Here it came. The excuses. How the helplessly deluded prey falls for the victims games. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her head clear.

She was only seventeen after all. Good looks still played with her heart, sending confused signals to her brain.

"Meggie. I'm not your enemy. Nor is my past-it is mine. My burden to carry. I admit to it. But Dustfinger or Roxanne won't, and if you were to ask them they would deny it."

"We aren't talking about them!" Meggie lost her temper. How was it that everything related back to Dustfinger?

"We are talking about you!"

"Oh right," Jeremiah laughed mockingly, "because you're not in love with him."

The words were like a slap in the face.

She reeled back, hitting the wall softly, while Jeremiah watched, slightly smug.

She clenched her teeth together before allowing herself to speak.

"I like you too Jeremiah. Stop brining Dustfinger into this."

His face softened.

"You would forgive him." It was not a question.

"I haven't said I won't forgive you."

"You would forgive him quicker."

"I've known him longer." They were inches away from each other. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, coldness from his eyes. She'd asked herself before-if Farid was warm and Dustfinger cold, what was Jeremiah?

The middle-hot and cold.

Before she could consider anything, even remind herself of what he had done- she'd kissed him. Thrown her body into his. They molded into one another, somehow fitting perfectly. He was everything she'd been torn against. He brought her body even closer, deepening the kiss. And Meggie finally let go of everything she'd been confused about, and relished in this moment of forbidden perfection.

Dustfigner: Argh! I told you-

Me: You don't tell me anything buddy.

Meggie: It was quite nice.

Dustfinger: Wash your tongue out princess.

Meggie: No. I like the taste.

Me: But Dustfinger has an even better taste, and it's not dirty.

Meggie: …….

Dustfinger: I'd rather have her kiss me than her be anywhere near Jeremiah!

Me: Of course you would.

Dustfinger: Did you not here anything of what I said about her being a daughter to me?

Me: Yes, I also heard what you said about how that would be wrong because you weren't having very father like thoughts…

Meggie: Uh…this is awkward.

Me: Yes, it is. So before it gets any more awkward…

Dustfinger: How about we add you into the story, Rewrite-An-Ending-That-Fits, and YOU can have fat old gay guys rescue you?

Meggie: Haha you said gay!

Me: Now you can wash your tongue out, Dustfinger.

Meggie: Sorry, Rewrite-An-Ending-That-Fits and Dustfinger are in an argument and it cannot be said due to the use of rude words. So you know the drill-review! And isn't Jeremiah definitely the guy you love to hate now?

Me: I wonder what Dustfinger will say when he finds out. .. . . .

Dustfinger: I will _not _be happy. And that is an understatement.

Me: Yeah Meggie you should be scared. It's going to be awesome.


	9. Cat Gets Its Bird

Jeremiah placed a cup of steaming cocoa in front of her, and she wrapped her fingers around it. But even the warmth couldn't stop the cold-the fear. Jeremiah slowly sat across from her, keeping his eyes directly on hers. Steady eye contact-always a good sign.

Meggie brought the cup to her lips and sipped, waiting expectantly. He exhaled and she straightened. How good of a story teller was he?

"Roxanne had a son with my father. I have a younger sister, and although I love her very much, and will protect her, it could not quench my thirst for a brother."

Meggie interrupted.

"If you love your sister-why didn't you think of Brianna?" Her eyes were hard.

He held up a hand.

"I'll explain. Do you promise-no more interruptions?" She nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. "I promise."

Though she did not know how long she could keep it.

"He was only my half brother, yes. But I loved him." Jeremiah's voice was fierce now.

"He was five when he died, still a baby."

"How?" Meggie could barely speak. "How did he die?"

"Oh she claims it was an accident," he said bitterly.

"But Brianna and I know it wasn't."

Meggie's eyebrows shot up.

"Brianna?" Try as she might she could not bring herself to like Brianna.

"We connected over it. We both shared him-we both felt the loss."

"But how?" Meggie pressed.

"Roxanne was a fearful person."

Once again Meggie's eyebrows shot up. She could not visualize Roxanne ever being afraid.

"She didn't feel safe from my father-because she was his youngest son's mother. Roxanne developed a hunting habbit. She had a gun and would practise. The stupid bitch took Jared-his name by the way- and says she accidentally shot him. Twice," Jeremiah sneered. Meggie gasped, hands flying to her mouth in horror.

"I found her there, we argued. And then I found her sick daughter coughing. Roxanne was nowhere to be found. I took her to Brianna and Rosanna asked us to take the pain away. Brianna was sobbing, and even I was crying. I shot her in the head-and she died instantly.

Meggie could taste her sour tears everywhere.

"I'm not sorry." He said firmly. Blindly Meggie reached for his hands, pulling him towards her.

"It's okay." She breathed. She brang Jeremiah's head to her chest as she hugged him, not sure who's tears were who's.

"Do you still want to be with me?" he asked, voice muffled against her sweater.

"Yes, yes I do. Kiss me." Meggie pleaded. Needing, wanting his lips on hers.

Hungrily he ate her up, and they were kissing with such a passion that it scared Meggie, yet excited her too.

And suddenly she was ripped away, and familiar warm hands had pushed her back behind it's build. Meggie felt herself go cold. Dread trickled through her but Jeremiah was the picture of calm. He stood up, looking bored.

"Can I have her back." Itw as not a question. Dustfinger's voice was quiet, but it scared her more than shouting every could.

"You may certainly not. If you think I'm letting you anywhere near her, you're not as smart as I thought."

"Jealous?" Jeremiah asked. From behind, Meggie saw Dustfinger's entire body tense.

"I have a wife. One you seem set on destroying."

"She-"

"I don't want to hear it now. I'm taking Meggie and if I ever see you near her again I will not hesitate to kill you." Meggie's eyes popped open at the threat, though Jeremiah just smiled lazily.

"You can't keep us apart."

Dustfinger took a menacing step forwards, and Meggie took one back, as if he were advancing on her.

"I can and I will. Do you understand?"

"Eh," Jeremiah shrugged.

Dustfinger smirked and Meggie took another step back, eyes on Jeremiah. He nodded slightly to the door and she backed away to it.

"This tough guy act you've got going on? Yeah well, it's only an act. I'll be back later." Meggie turned on her heel and walked out, heart slamming against her chest as dread and fear carefully tossed it between them.

She heard footsteps and was about to run when she was picked up and swung over Dustfinger's shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing?" she cried. She tried to shift, tried to move, but he had her firmly perched there.

"You will try to run. I know you Meggie."

"I've been wanting you near me for ages-why would I run?" she let slip slyly. Dustfinger said nothing.

Meggie hung there, bored, before she spoke, tossing her words carelessly. Words had done too much damage for her to care about them.

"He told me, you know. I also overheard you and Roxanne, first. But I know. _Everything_."

Dustfinger halted in mid step and shoved Meggie off. She fell on the ground, hard.

"Ow!" she said, as a slight sting shot up her spine.

Dustfinger hovered over her, furious, and she cowered back.

"You may know it by words but you don't know it by feeling!" she opened her mouth.

"Ah!" he cut her off, holding up a hand.

"And you will no longer see Jeremiah, do you hear?" Meggie rolled her eyes.

"I can see whoever I want."

"No, you can't. You can't be with him Meggie!" He was almost pleading with her, however hard he tried to hide it, Meggie could see.

"Why?" she cried, outraged. "Because he's 'dangerous'?"

"Yes!" Dustfinger bellowed. Meggie crawled away from him.

"Well no. This is my life, I choose to see who I want and you can't stop me!" A part of her wanted him to so badly that it ached.

"I can! I'm sure your father would love to hear about him." Meggie, who'd been on the verge of standing up, slowly sunk back down.

"You wouldn't." she squeaked. That was low, extremely low.

"Try me." He breathed. The words were so inviting.

Dustfinger smiled when she said nothing.

"So it's settled." Meggie glared up at him. He was like a cat who'd finally gotten his bird.

"You will stay away from Jeremiah." She took a deep breath as she asked what Jeremiah had asked. It had only been a good few minutes before, but it seemed like lifetime ago. Dustfinger had that effect on her, all time stood still with him.

"Are you jealous?" She smiled as the grin was wiped from his face.

"No." He siad roughly. She stood up and walked over to him.

He stood his ground, though not as composed as he was before, and she stared up at him.

_I dare you, Meggie_. Voices sung to her mind, her heart.

_I dare you…_

She gave into temptation, and into the voices .

She kissed him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meggie: I...uh, I. . . . .**

**Dustfinger: . . . .am speechless.**

**Me: For once you both are. This is amazing.**

**Meggie: I can't. . . . .**

**Dustfinger: Woah. . .. **

**Me: No comprehendo? **

**Dustfinger: Wow, Rewrite-An-Ending-That-Fits, you actually kept to your word.**

**Me: Eh?**

**Dustfinger: You promised she would be worth it. . .**

**Me: (looking insulted) I do keep to my word you know. Just because I don't do it straight away. . . .**

**Meggie: I want to know what happens next! **

**Me: Ask the readers to review then? **

**Meggie: Damn it readers, review because that was hot!**

**Me: Ahaha**

**Dustfinger: . . . . . .**

**Me: And you did all that denying. . . **

**Dustfinger: (weakly) I love Roxanne**

**Me: (patting him on the back) It's okay, it's okay**

**Meggie: Review!!!!!**


	10. It's Wrong When It's Right

It was everything she'd dreamed of and more. It was beyond perfection, and fire, hot burning passionate fire exploded through her veins, and she felt such a high that she knew no drug could ever reach.

It lasted ten seconds before she pushed him away.

"I'm a slut," she whimpered, thinking of her mother.

Dustfinger frowned, a dazed look on his face.

She sunk to the ground, and he knelt down.

"Meggie this is wrong." Though his voice was soft with uncertainty.

"I know." Oh how she knew. Was it only things that were so wrong that felt so right?

"You're killing me Dustfinger." She whimpered. He froze above her, eyes full of agony as she stared up at him.

And then, he let out a shaky breath.

"It's killing me, too."

Meggie straightened. Were they finally going to talk honestly?

He held her hand, squeezing it softly as he pulled them both up.

Meggie looked down at their entwined hands, and instead of letting go like she expected, he squeezed.

Through unshed tears she smiled gently, and he swallowed.

"You need to know how much I love you. How much I want you. But I can't. I wish to my very existence I could but I can't." She squeezed, showing her understanding, for she could not talk. She was scared that if she did she would cry and never be able to stop.

"All I want to do is protect you, and it kills me that I'm the very thing that's hurting you the most."

"Stupid heart," she gasped with a small smile.

"No," he choked, "beautiful heart."

They stared at each other, finally letting one wall break, and with it their hearts.

"You're so beautiful. Everything about you. Truth be told I don't want you with anyone. I'm trying to let you go. But it's hard. Harder than I thought it would be." Her heart broke all over again.

"I need you," she whispered. He closed his eyes, and she followed suit.

"Let those words always sing to your heart to mend it. I love you." Her body shook under the heavy words.

"I love you more." He shook his head.

"You possibly couldn't." They both opened their eyes, dancing in their words that had finally been said, showered over them. But the happiness dimmed as reality set in.

They couldn't be together.

That hurt more than the words made her heart leap.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Dustfinger watched her.

"Please Meggie. I am not your air. You can breathe without me."

There was nothing more to be said, to be done, and yet they waited, as if waiting for right words to lift this heavy burden.

"Please. I am so angry about you and Jeremiah and I want to burn it out of my memory but I can't. You can though with your promise of not seeing him." She shrugged.

His eyes hardened.

"You must promise me." She lowered her eyes.

"I promise." He tugged her chin up.

"Meggie," he said darkly.

"I can't promise anything but I can promise that I'll always love you." She kissed his cheek and then walked away.

She stopped at her front door. Would Mo know? Had the fireeater burned it in her for all to see? She touched her lips, before shaking her head.

Dustfinger's words had cleared all confusion, regrets, and anger. All the bad things, and she wanted to start over. But things with her parents would stop all that. With the dull hum of pain in her heart, she stopped inside. Immediately Brandon flew into her. She felt his tears, and instantly knew. She took his hand gently, and he lead her to the scene.

Mo was trying to calm a screaming Resa down. Tears streamed down his face and no matter his pain or anger, his love for his wife won over all.

Anger took Meggie's hands in their red hands, squeezing her tightly. Before she realized what she was doing, she'd let go of her brother's hand, stormed past her father who tried to grab her, and over to her mother. Resa immediately fell silent, watching Meggie carefully.

Meggie gave her a sweet innocent smile, and a look of confusion settled on Resa's lovely features, only to be wiped out by Meggie pulling her fist back and slamming it into her face, all in one motion.

Resa staggered, hands flying to her face as she moaned.

"Meggie!" Mo grabbed her by the shoulders, and Meggie struggled to get away from him.

"Let me go! I want to hurt her!"

"No you don't," he murmured, concerned at her anger. She wrenched around to face him.

"Are you kidding me? She's the ones to start all those stupid fights, do you know how many times Brandon cried?" She turned to her mother, who had paled.

"Do you know how many nights I rocked him to sleep while you two fought? Do you have any idea at all?" she was yelling so loud that she started to cough. Mo grabbed her again, wrapping an arm around her.

"I do know. Which is why I kicked her out." Meggie blinked.

"And I'm not letting her see you kids if she's with the other guy, and until she settles down."

They both turned to Resa, who had blood decorating her face. Meggie smiled at it, proud. Resa opened her mouth.

Meggie wanted to sock her fist into it and shut it for her. She then shuddered at her violent thought. Anger did that to you, and you could either control it or it would control you.

"You have Meggie under your finger. But Brandon-"

"Excuse me! Don't pin this on dad!" Meggie cut her off instantly, annoyed.

Resa continued as if Meggie hadn't interrupted her.

"But Brandon should be with me."

Meggie was about to yell at her, but Brandon spoke.

"No! Dad and Meggie!" he sad defiantly. Meggie grinned at him as he hugged her legs. Resa's fierce look fell, and her lips trembled.

"Sorry mother, I think the right words are goodbye." Resa stared at her, and then her eyes swept over her family she had taken for granted.

And then, quite robotically she packed up all her things and swept past them.

"I'm tired," Brandon said. Meggie felt her father hesitate, eyes on her, before she distantly heard him pick him up and take him out of the room, talking to him. She stood there, so many thoughts and feelings flying through her, slamming into her. Her brain would not, could not process what had just occurred.

She lowered herself into the chair, curling her knees up to her chest.

"Meggie, sweetheart," she heard her dad's broken voice. She knew it was selfish but she needed him.

"Dad, I need you." She peeked up at him, whole body trembling. A look of sorrow and relief flashed across his face and he strode over, sitting down beside his daughter. She uncurled her legs and leant into his open arm. And finally, after holding everything in, she let it explode out in colourful sobs.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Eh no conversation. I don't have time and I'm lazy.**

**Dustfinger: You just plain suck.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I do...Then again I'm good with promises right Dustfinger?**

**Dustfinger: (blushing) Shut up. **


	11. So Much For My Happy Ending

It was as if those tears had filed out all of the bad things. She knew it before she opened her eyes. She lay there, relishing in the fact that Dustfinger loved her before anything else, anyone else. Jeremiah liked her, but how far that went, Meggie didn't know.

Her eyes snapped open. If she couldn't have Dustfinger than Jeremiah was second best. And her feelings could develop and blossom like a flower in the spring. She wouldn't play games, this would be it. Dustfinger would appear in and out of her life-he wouldn't see them.

She propped her pillows up and took out a notebook and pen. She brushed her fingers along the blank page, wishing words of her happy ending would start appearing. She wished she had the control, the power to finish it. But she wouldn't end it-she'd leave many of their stories untold.

_You could always try_, a little voice whispered inside of her. Did it hurt to dream? Well, it could.

Her door opened, and Meggie jumped, startled, almost knocking her book onto the ground. Mo looked at it curiously before continuing over, tray balanced on his hands.

Meggie's face softened.

"I should be doing this for you." She whispered, feeling guilty.

"Nonsense," Mo said, waving a hand. He placed the tray beside her and sat down. A band of silence wrapped around them, one that could easily be snapped with the heavy words in their hearts.

Finally Mo spoke.

"You weren't just crying about Resa." It was not a question.

Meggie, who'd been about to bite into her breakfast paused.

Mo regarded her with a look, and she lowered the muffin.

"No," she answered quietly.

"I wasn't."

They stared at each other. Meggie wanted nothing more than to tell her father everything. But she was seventeen, almost an adult. Practise makes perfect.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No. No I'm fine. I just had to let go of some stuff." Mo nodded and they ate together in silence.

When she was finished she look at Mo hopefully.

"Can I go see Jeremiah?"

Mo's face became hard, and she cut him off before he could being speaking.

"People make mistakes. He's really been there for me, Mo. Please?"

His face softened.

"Alright. I just don't want to lose you."

She smiled.

"I'll always be your little girl," she promised, sealing it with a kiss.

She appeared on his doorstep minutes later. He looked slightly surprised before opening his arms. Meggie accepted the invitation, leaning into him.

"I thought Dustfinger scared you away." He murmured into her hair. She inhaled his scent as she answered.

"Nope."

"He tried to scare me off." He said with a dark laugh. She stiffened and pulled away, trying to read his face.

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter." His voice was still dark, yet amused, and she took his hand.

"I want to know." He lead her to the couch and pulled them both down.

"He told me he'd tell everyone exactly who I was." Meggie frowned, and she felt her lips tighten as she bit down on what she was dying to say.

"I told him he must be desperate-blackmail. I told him I'd sell Roxanne out."

"Jeremiah-"

"I was only teasing. But he told me you'd promised him you'd stay away from dangerous little me." He shot her a questioning look. Meggie's heart dropped.

"I didn't promise. Look who cares about Dustfinger? I want to be with you." He levelled her fierce look with a gentle one.

"You care about him." She ached to deny it.

"Yes, but I want to try with you." He kissed her cheek gently, and she smiled.

"Alright. As long as you're not using me." He joked.

"I'm not." She said firmly.

"So what does bring you here?" he asked curiously. She exhaled shakily, and instantly he had his arms around her, alert.

"My mother." It spilled out so fast. Jeremiah listened and stroked her hair at the same time, slightly distracting her.

He kissed away her tears, before whispering,

"I'm here little Silvertongue. I'm here."

She nodded against a broad shoulder.

"Thank you," he hummed in response and they stayed like that for minutes. The next words were out of her mouth before she could even think about it.

"Let's run away. Let's go." Jeremiah pulled right away.

"What?" she asked, slightly worried.

"I think I'm in the bad books enough already." He said with a small smile. She rolled her eyes.

"You can't get into trouble for something that was _my_ idea." She argued.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I can and I will. I'm the adult, the responsible one."

It was as if he'd put a knife through her heart.

Jeremiah winced.

"Meggie, I'm sorry, I-"

"No. No it's okay." Meggie placed a hand on her heart, almost expecting to feel blood. She swallowed and looked up at him.

"We'll come back. We'll just escape for a little while."

He let out a long sigh.

"I'll think about it." She leaned against him, looking up and smiling sweetly. He closed his eyes, his head near hers.

Slowly he opened them and smiled.

"Alright, how can I resist that face?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meggie had just packed her bags and shoved them under the bed, pulling the sheets over when her father entered. She jumped, almost tripping. He paused, his eyebrows raised.

"Did I scare you?" his tone was careful, though Meggie could hear the suspicion threatening to weave through it.

"Well yeah," she breathed out, putting a hand on her heart.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He just smiled.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Now you ask," she muttered to herself but nodded. He walked over beside her and sat down on her bed, patting the spot beside him. Meggie followed suit, looking at him.

"Meggie I know things have been extremely hard on this family, ever since you were little. I know you must be hurt after getting your mum back, having a brother and getting her ripped away from you again." Meggie interrupted.

"Maybe she had to come back so we could realize she's not meant to be in this family. I know you're more hurt, Mo. You were in love with her."

"And she's your mother. We are both hurt in different ways." Meggie nodded. She could agree to that.

Mo continued.

"I promise as a family we are going to get throught it. We'll be okay." Slowly guilt stared to fill her, and she suddenly found her knees very interesting.

"I love you Meggie. I love Brandon. We are a family and I promsie I'm going to do everything in my power to keep us one." He lifted her chin, and Meggie had to bite her lip to hold her tears in. He looked at her and pulled back slightly.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" How did he always know? Meggie shook her head instantly, and how she managed not to cry with him looking at her like that, she wouldn't know. He let out a sigh.

"You're not a very good liar, sweetheart." He stood up, wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head before walking out. Meggie sat there, swimming deeply in her guilt. Gradually it grew dark, and Meggie decided then and there that it was time to go, before her heart changed her mind. She grabbed her bags and looked at the opened door, wishing she could tell her father about Jeremiah and what had happened. She climbed down the window and started to walk. She was looking backwards when she bumped into something warm. A hand steadied her, and Meggie looked up, eyes wide with fright.

"Meggie?"

"Brianna?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Dustfinger: What the...Meggie!**

**Meggie: (sniffs) Hey look to-**

**Me: Oh no you're not blaming this one on me. Oh wait (grins) yeah you can. **

**Meggie and Dustfinger snarl at me. **

**Me: Oh look, identical looks now! How sweet. **

**Dustfinger: Change it!**

**Me: Uh make me cowboy.**

**Dustfinger: I'm not a cowboy! I-**

**Me: Whatever, you blow fire out of your mouth big deal.**

**Dustfinger: (smugly) You think it's a big deal.**

**Me: .........**

**Meggie: (laughs)**

**Me: Shut up. This is exciting and the readers want exciting. I mean they probably want you together too but nahh its got to be drawn out.**

**Dustfinger: I hate you.**

**Me: Well that's good. Hate is a very passionate emotion. **

**Dustfinger stutters.**

**Me: (laughing, turning to the audience) Please review! I finally know where this is going to go and everyone should be satisfied.**

**Meggie: Oh goo-**

**Me: I think.**

**Dustfinger: You had to freakin' add that didn't you?!**

**Me: I sure did. Hey, you sound funny when you say freakin'. . . . **


	12. Dying Would Be Easier

She placed her bags behind her legs, trying to be discreet. But it was useless, the damage was done. Brianna was giving her a scolding look that a mother gives to a child when they have done something wrong. It confused Meggie, as she had never known Brianna to be concerned about others.

Meggie swallowed, shifting from foot to foot as she felt the awkwardness wrap around them, bonding them together.

"Meggie," Brianna's voice was beautiful, and she was not surprised. She was the daughter of Roxanne and Dustfinger after all.

"What has happened to make you come down to this? Your father and brother love you very much."

"Why do you even care?" Meggie surprised herself by the harshness of her voice. Brianna seemed taken aback by it too.

"Our families are connected, and I know my dad considers you a daughter too." Brianna shrugged and gave a soft, almost bitter smile.

"So yes, I can't just let you leave." Meggie gritted her teeth.

"You don't have a choice. It's my life."

"Yeah which I'm trying to help. Let me guess, Jeremiah." Meggie's body chilled at the name, and the way she spat out with undeniable hatred.

"What? I don't..."

"He's a monster. What he does. How he lies and charms you. He is the prey and you are his victim. He sucks you in and then he strikes. Don't you know?" Brianna circled her, and Meggie swallowed, locked in a deep intense gaze with the older girl.

"He has mental issues. You want the truth? He was in love with my mother. He used me, and then tried to dispose of me when I found out the truth. Roxanne had an affair and Jeremiah was pissed. He was the one to scare Roxanne so much that she felt she had to take up in hunting. She was the one to shoot him by accident, he was the one who finished it off, he didn't want anything in the way, he was deluded into thinking he stood a chance with my mum." Meggie didn't even know when she began to cry, but suddenly she tasted the bitterness, and it wasn't just the tears.

"What about your sister? He said you..."

"He said I what?" Brianna's eyes flashed dangerously and Meggie swallowed.

"That it was your idea, she was so sick."

Brianna threw back her head and laughed.

"She was the healthiest kid I knew. He was just angry. I'm telling you the truth. Ask my mum and ask my dad. I know they've been talking about it and I thought you deserved to know the truth."

They had been talking about it and Dustfinger hadn't told her the truth? She felt another burden burn onto her heart, could feel it cracking in her ears under the weight.

Brianna watched her careful, before her face expression grew soft.

"No don't be mad at my father. He only found out the whole truth tonight. He's coming tomorrow to talk to you about it." Meggie tried to hide the relief she felt. She shrugged as if it meant nothing to her, when it meant almost everything.

"Meggie you're smart, so why are you acting so dumb?" Brianna pushed. Meggie opened her mouth and closed it, not sure how to respond to that.

"Have you ever wanted to believe so bad, Brianna? So bad that you're willing to forget about everything, especially common sense?"

"Every day." Brianna shot back. They stared at each other, perhaps not liking each other, but understanding each other on a whole new level.

Clapping was heard, and the two girls spun around, eyes wide. Jeremiah appeared, still cast in darkness-or was that an emotional darkness that Meggie had been blind to?

"Oh how very touching. But sorry Brianna, you're not ruining my plans." And without warning, he pulled out a knife and shoved it into her chest. Meggie felt a scream shooting up from her throat, but Jeremiah put his hand over her mouth, holding an arm against her throat. Brianna's eyes were popped open wide, emotions flashing across her face and reflecting in her eyes. Words failed Meggie as she watched, her heart dripping in white icy cold, her chest aching as tears blurred her vision.

Brianna then slumped to the ground. Jeremiah didn't do anything, but simply bent and picked Meggie's bag up, keeping a firm hold on her.

"You're not wasting my plans either. Brianna will be dead and you'll be with me. You used me for seconds...karma's a bitch just like you, ain't it?" She tried to scream, but it was cut off as a fist came towards her face, and the last thing she remembered was the pain, and then blackness dragging her down under.

Brianna lay there, twitching, all thoughts fuzzy, her whole body numb with the worse pain she had ever felt. You can never explain stabbed, without being it. She'd heard about it, but feeling and hearing it were different on a whole lot of levels. She knew she couldn't die, not yet, not without warning her father, her mother or someone about Meggie. She grabbed the knife and yanked it out, letting out a feral cry as she did.

She lay there, knowing that she was being kept alive for a reason, and she had to fulfil it. It ached more than the stab wound itself, the desire put into her heart by greater forcers.

She willed herself to move, encouraging herself that it would all be over soon. She would save a life as hers ended, and that was okay with her. She crawled, praying for extra strength to make it, because God, it hurt so unbelievably much. Dying would be easy, but this, this was too damn much, too damn hard.

Brianna sat for another five minutes, before inching towards her house. Sweat rolled down her face, but she didn't know why when she felt so cold.

Hope warmed her though when she reached her door. She used her leg, crying at the effort and banged it against the door.

"Mum!" She could barely hear her voice. She used her leg again. The door opened, and Brianna looked up, tears streaming down her face. Roxanne's annoyance faded only to be replaced by agonizing horror, and a bloodcurdling scream tore apart the night.

**Me: Blah**

**Dustfinger: You killed my daughter.**

**Me: Did I?**

**Dustfinger: You implied it. I honestly hate you.**

**Me: Oh shut it I promise it'll-**

**Dustfinger: Don't make me any more promises. **

**Me: Aw is Dustfinger sulking?**

**Dustfinger: Of course I am! You hurt my other daughter! How much must we suffer?**

**Me: She hasn't died yet has she? Quit your whinging and wait! Jeez you're such a girl.**

**Dustfinger: And you're unbelievable!**

**Me: Why thank you, thank you very much.**

**Dustfinger: That wasn't a compliment.**

**Me: Well I'm taking it as one so shut up.**

**Meggie: What's going to happen to me?**

**Me: You'll find out**

**Meggie: Oh yeah when? You're so lazy you take ages to review!**

**Me: Well I guess it's up to the readers...so look to them not at me.**

**Meggie: PLEASE!!!!! Please just review!!!!!!!! So me and Dustfinger can hurry up and be together.**

**Me: We'll see.**


	13. Like Putting A Pin In A Balloon

**A/N: I never have been unconscious (Except as a baby when I was getting my tonsils out...I think) so I don't know what it's like to be knocked out and then to wake up, especially in a situation like this. And I also don't know what it's like to be stabbed. But yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own any of the characters in Inkheart. I own Jeremiah though. He's actually really nice in person...LOL.**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Meggie was aware of the pounding in her head before she was even conscious. She felt a groan bubble up in her lips, but it was cut off as her eyes opened and everything came back to her in a painful flashback. She jerked, startled, but noticed that only her figure could move, her arms, hands and feet bound together on a chair.

She grunted, trying to no avail, to pull out from the thick bands, and a hiss escaped her tight lips as the ropes burned into her skin.

"Are you done?" the amused voice held no threat, but the person behind it, a whole different story. She jumped in shock; she hadn't been aware that she was being watched.

Jeremiah stepped into the fading moonlight, a smirk twisting his features. Meggie glared up at him, breathing heavily through her nose.

"I hate you," she declared, though it lacked passion in it.

Jeremiah smiled.

"No you don't."

"I think I do."

"Aw sweetheart. You hate yourself more than you hate me. Admit it."

"How about I hate us equally?" She then cursed herself at her words, and Jeremiah's smile grew.

"So what's your plan, huh?" Meggie asked, trying to stall and trying to work out what was really going on. Never had she been so scared and confused in her life. The only person who had known where she was or what had happened was now dead, and being saved seemed just hopeless now.

"My plan? I don't know. I was going to try and start a new life but Brianna had to ruin it."

"What if I had wanted to go back?"

"You wouldn't have."

"What do you mean I wouldn't have? Don't assume things, Jeremiah-because I would have wanted to see my father and brother again." She was angry now. Anger was better than fear, almost a disease with no cure.

"Trust me Meggie, time with me would have stopped that." Jeremiah sounded so sure of himself, and Meggie wanted to burst it, make it deflate. Like putting a pin in a balloon.

"It would not have. It's a need to be with my family Jeremiah. I, unlike you, love them with all of my heart."

"All of your broken heart. I would have fixed it, trust me Meggie I know what I'm talking about."

"I don't trust you. Not anymore." Meggie was cursing herself with every foul word she knew, filling her whole brain with the words.

Jeremiah leaned over her, and Meggie shrank back as far as she could.

"I just wanted to start new. You came along; I can see why you have everyone falling for you, even the older ones."

Meggie ignored the last remark.

"What about Roxanne?"

Jeremiah shrugged.

"I got over her...I mean I still love her...when a love like that touches you, it taints you forever. But then you came along, and I fell for you. I was going to be better."

"And what if I wanted to leave? Would you have acted any better?"

Jeremiah was silent, obviously the thought had never occurred to him.

Meggie continued.

"I would have found out eventually Jeremiah. And I might have found someone else. The truth is you're screwed up and if you don't face it, if you keep running from it, you're just going to be lost forever. You've already fallen past the brink of insanity, do you want to keep going?"

The force of his slap sent her head spirarrling in the other direction.

"Don't give me cheek girl."

"You're not the boss of me!" she spat at him, eyes narrowed with the force of the glare she was giving him. Jeremiah pulled something out of his pocket, and Meggie's eyes popped open wide.

"Want to restate that last sentence?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No-got to...l-l-listen." Brianna was fading, and she was fading _fast. _Roxanne was putting herbs together, while Dustfinger sat with Brianna, tears falling down his face and onto her as he stroke a rough hand gently through her sweaty hair.

"Sweetheart you need to save your strength." Brianna's back arched against a spasm that shook her body, and she clenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut. It past, and she fell back against the table. She opened panicked eyes and locked them onto her father.

She had to make him understand. What, though, it had slipped her mind. It was something that had driven her here, a mission, and it was hurting her almost as much as dying was.

"Roxanne!"

"It's almost done!" Roxanne called back, her voice broken.

"What _son of a bitch_ did this?" Dustfinger was muttering to himself. Brianna frowned, and then it hit her, and she let out a cry.

"It's okay baby," Dustfinger was close to sobbing, trying to comfort her and lessen her pain as best as he could.

"I'm right here, and I've got you."

"D-d-dad."

"I'm here. Right here."

"No, dad, LISTEN to me." It hurt, and it hurt to put strength behind the word. But she had to make him see.

Dustfinger looked surprised, but he then frowned.

"Stop talking Brianna. You need to save your strength. Please baby."

"Jeremiah.....M-M-Meggie." Dustfinger frowned, one eyebrow proceeding to his hairline.

"He....t-t-took her.....s-she was r-r-r-unning away..." Brianna closed her eyes, and when she opened them Dustfinger was leaning forward, listening intently.

"And he-took her..." Brianna coughed, blood trickling down her mouth. Dustfinger's head shot up as he heard the smash, and his eyes locked with Roxanne, who had just dropped the herbs that would save their daughter. She looked up at Dustfinger, her eyes reflecting what was in his.

Horror.

_Shit. _

**Me: I know that wasn't much.... **

**Meggie: Well at least Brianna told. I'll be saved won't I?**

**Me: ....**

**Dustfinger: So if Roxanne drops the herbs doest that mean my daughter dies?!**

**Me: I'm not at liberty to discuss this.**

**Dustfinger: Oh that's bullshit. You don't own anything, just this story. You don't own us so stop talking-**

**Me: Shut up. I meant because it would spoil it all. So you can just wait like everyone else.**

**Dustfinger: I could always make you.**

**Me (excited): Really? **

**Dustfinger: I meant blackmail...**

**Me: I'm listening.**

**Dustfinger: You are twisted.**

**Me: Dang. **

**Meggie: Besides he's been promised to me in this story, right?**

**Me: Would you cry if I said no?**

**Meggie (looking like she is about to cry): B-But**

**Me: Oh quit you're sulking. Just wait and see. I update faster when I get reviews telling me too. (whispers) HINT!**

**Meggie: You're desperate.**

**Me: You're desperate for Dustfinger.**

**Meggie: Touché. **


	14. Tease

**A/N: This is the serious A.N, the funny one is down the bottom, BUT PLEASE. READ. I'd love for you guys to check out my story, "The Real World." I fixed it up and I have an idea where it's going...it's got no twists (yet, hehe) But it's about how Meggie changes and Dustfinger starts to lose her, and their relationship struggles. I promise it'll be good, and if it starts to turn sour I'll tell you beforehand. =D But yeah, please give it a shot. It's Meggie and Dustfinger, c'mon...lol. So yeah with that said, enjoy....**

"Dustfinger, please calm down. You're going to pace yourself through a wall. Brianna is resting, and WHEN she wakes up, she will tell us." Roxanne put emphasis on the when for her part; as if she needed to hear the words herself to ensure that it would indeed happen. Dustfinger barely heard her, his face tight with only half the anger expressing itself, the rest a different type of anger. His feelings for Meggie he had finally stopped denying to her, but he had continued to lie to himself, as if it would change it. When people asked why he was in love with Roxanne, he was always able to come up with reasons. When he asked himself why he was in love with Meggie, he had could think of millions of reasons, and yet he still had no idea why his heart sang at the mere mention of her name.

Now, it was singing a dark song, twisting him. The urge to find her was so powerful and strong, overtaking him, and he wouldn't know it, but it was just like the urge his own daughter had felt to tell him of Meggie's kidnapping.

"Do you have any idea where she would be?" Roxanne blinked.

"Why would I?" she answered with a question.

"Because he was obsessed with you, because you two were connected." Dustfinger said simply, ignoring the striking glare Roxanne was projecting his way.

"Don't look at me like that," he snapped.

"You know what I meant."

"Yes I did. If I knew, do you think I would have told you so you could go find the girl? Why do you even care about her anyway?"

This time Dustfinger was the one with the glare, and he focused it so intensely on his wife that she flinched. Roxanne was the one who usually broke people down with her look; she didn't like to be on the other end.

"I've been through stuff with her that you wouldn't know about." _You know absolutely nothing. _

"And Mo has become like a best friend to me-she's his daughter." _His daughter...your best friend's daughter. And your own is older than her...._

Roxanne gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried...and so angry at that bastard." She seethed through clenched white teeth. Dustfinger accepted the apology and began to pace again.

"We have to tell Mo-yes I know...but..." he didn't want to do it. Roxanne, who had been stroking Brianna's hair, stopped and walked over to him, laying a comforting hand on Dustfinger's shoulder. He jumped at the touch, and moved away.

"I have to go. I'm going to go get Mo, and we are going to hunt down the son of a bitch and kill him." Dustfinger snarled, grabbing a jacket.

"Wait...what am I supposed to do?" Roxanne called. Dustfinger stopped at the door, pointing a finger at her.

"We'll be back. You my dear are going to watch over Brianna and Brandon, and if Brianna wakes up and tells you anything at all about Jeremiah, you contact me."

"Dustfinger....you know that's dangerous..."

"I don't care. It's Meggie. You do it, and I don't care about the consequences."

And then he was running, ignoring the shocked look on Roxanne's face. There were special herbs that Roxanne had found awhile ago. If she mixed them with the right ingredients, then she could get inside Dustfinger's head. It was extremely painful for the other person; the invasion hard for their brain to understand, and a lot of pressure on the head. People had died from it, and Roxanne had only done it once to Dustfinger, and he had been knocked out for the rest of the day.

Dustfinger reached Mo's house and hesitated slightly. He could foresee it now-Mo would be devastated. Meggie meant the world for him, and she did to him.

He knocked on the door urgently, wringing his hands as he waited, debating how to tell him. The door creaked before opening, showing a weary and confused Mo.

"Dustfinger?"

It came out, words racing each other.

"Jeremiah's taken Meggie."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meggie shied away, lowering her eyes. She wished she could still believe the saying she did when she was a kid: If I can't see it, it's not there.

"Do I need to use it on you to show you who's in charge?"

"No, I think I get it. I think." Meggie said sarcastically. She flinched when she felt the cool blade tease her skin, running down her arm. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe calmly through her nose.

Heavy breathing usually indicated fear, and she would not give him the satisfaction he was scaring her. She swallowed the bile she felt forming, and let relaxing words whisper into her heart.

Jeremiah watched, amused, before his eyebrows scrunched down in annoyance.

He grabbed Meggie's chin forcefully, yanking her head up and smiling at her cry of surprise.

"You wanted a new life, fine, you wanted to be better, here's your chance. I haven't done anything!" He shrugged.

"Maybe I just like to feel like I'm in charge. Like women are afraid of me."

"That's because you're a monster."

"I'm not a monster-it's power."

"You're a monster junkie. It's like your crack."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Jeremiah's voice was calm, but it trembled slightly. Meggie smiled.

Jeremiah pointed the blade on her arm.

"You want to keep going?"

Her smile widened.

She was too pissed off, too annoyed to just sit there and let him intimidate her.

Jeremiah shrugged and sliced into her skin, his eyes on her face and grinning.

Meggie's intake of sharp breath made his smile widen, as tears came to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Her lips tightened and her nose scrunched up as she glared at him, trying not to yell as he continued to cut down her arm. Blood soaked through her shirt, dripping soundlessly onto the ground.

"Oh you son of a bitch...my dad and Dustfinger will find you, and I promise you Mo will read out the worst punishment-or Dustfinger will burn you alive."

Jeremiah pulled away, holding the bloody knife in one hand carelessly while smiling, baring his white teeth.

"What makes you think they'll find us, sweetheart? Brianna is dead, and no one else would know where we are. You think they will find us by luck?" he read her face and belted out a laugh. Meggie's hopeful expression shrunk into a horrified one.

"I promise you where we are, no one would think to look, no one would stumble upon it by accident."

"Why are you doing this? Besides the fact you're insane...why?"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Can't you just go somewhere else and let me go? The relief will overpower the revenge, I promise you."

"That's what they all say...until the relief pasts. I'm not stupid Meggie."

"I beg to differ," she mumbled.

Jeremiah stopped, and looked at her, and the next thing happened so fast it was a blur. His fist snapped out, ploughing unmercifully into her face. The force of it sent her reeling back, and her chair tumbling to the ground, her head smashing against the ground, and her legs kicking up in the air.

She let out a groan, blinking up at two blurry figures.

"Night, night, sweetheart." And then she knew nothing.

**Me: I promise I had no idea I was going to do this.**

**Dustfinger: Yes you did, you sick little girl.**

**Me: Do you really want to have a conversation about young girls? **

**Dustfinger: ....**

**Me: Mm-hmm, that's what I thought.**

**Meggie: I'm not that stupid to encourage the kidnapper.**

**Me: Oh really?**

**Meggie: ....**

**Me: I am on a roll today.**

**Dustfinger: Shut up, no one wants to hear you talk.**

**Me: ....**

**Dustfinger: Yeah that's what-**

**Me: Actually they do because my talking involves an update which usually satisfies them.**

**Dustfinger: ...**

**Me: Don't try to con, a conman.**

**Dustfinger: That's from Supernatural**

**Me: Oh yes it is.**

**Dean: Did someone mention us?**

**Me: Oh...my....**

**Sam: (looking worried and amused) Uh...I think she's happy to see us. **

**Dustfinger: Girls...**

**Dean: (with his cocky smile) Yes, girls...**

**Dustfinger: Oh God, I feel sorry for you two boys.**

**Me: (still hyperventilating)**

**Sam: (looking worried) Um? Are you okay?**

**Dustfinger: She'll be fine.**

**Dean: (now looking at me) Hey! Snap out of it! And while we are here, I'd like to have a little chat about that story about us...Myspace quizzes? Come on! How gay can you get?**

**Me: Dean? Sam?**

**Dean: She speaks. Yes, sweetheart.**

**Sam: (looking amused) Yes.**

**Dustfinger: (to Sam and Dean) May God have mercy on your souls...**

**Dean: Okay that's just insensitive. And who are you supposed to be? Are you demonic? **

**Sam: Dean, you can't just go around asking strangers if they are demonic.**

**Dustfinger: I live in another world.**

**Dean: You live in another world, aye? (turning to Sam) Okay, he's not demonic just insane.**

**Sam-rolls his eyes and shakes his head.**

**Me: Okay that's enough out of you. As much as I love you guys, I think I need to wrap this up.**

**Dean: Sounds good to me, I don't even know why the hell I'm here. Oh God, this-is this fan fiction hell or something?**

**Sam: No Dean....**

**Me: I'm insulted.**

**Dean: Relax, I was just asking.**

**Sam: (turning to me) He doesn't mean any offence by it...I think.**

**Me: Aw you always were the sweet one.**

**Dean: And I was always the hot one.**

**Me: I beg to differ...I think you are both-**

**Dustfinger: I would leave guys.**

**Me: But-**

**Dean: Yeah as much fun as this has been...me and Sammy boy have work to do.**

**Sam: It's Sam.**

**Dean: Sammy you've been telling me that since you were in high school-do you think I'm going to start listening to it now?**

**Sam: Well there's a thing called hope and patience Deany-you should try it.**

**Dean: (scowling) Let's just go, man.**

**Sam: Fine, by As-Long-As-I'm-Around...nice talking to you for the first time.**

**Me: I hope it won't be the last!**

**Dean: I do.**

**Me: Oh Dean, you should know as well as I do, be careful what you wish for.**

**Dean: Aw "fudge."**

**Me: Okay I think they are gone. I'm sad now.**

**Meggie: Oh wow that was painful, I feel sorry for the readers.**

**Dustfinger: Speaking of readers....**

**Me: What? You actually care for them?**

**Dustfinger: You know what my heart is like.**

**Me: Oh wash your mouth out.**

**Dustfinger: What if I said no?**

**Me: Don't make me do it.**

**Dustfinger: I'm terrified. I'm shaking in my boots.**

**Me: (holding soap up) You're not wearing boots.**

**Dustfinger: That was the distracting line. *runs***

**Me: Oh get back here! *runs away***

**Meggie: Um, seeming as the author and Dustfinger are being too childish to say anything more, I'm asking please review readers, I really want to see how Dustfinger saves me...oh yeah and my father.**

**Me: (in the background laughing) Oh real smooth there.**


	15. Barely Human

"Son of a bitch! Why didn't I see it before? I knew something was off..." This was not the first time Mo had blamed himself. Dustfinger stopped in his tracks, and Mo almost slammed into the other man. Dustfinger knew he would have to settle this once and for all; Mo needed his mind to be clear and focused, and a guilty conscious would surely screw with that. Dustfinger placed a gentle hand on Mo's shoulder, squeezing it. Mo looked at it before his eyes travelled up to Dustfinger's blue ones.

"It's not your fault Mo. It's not even Meggie's. It's Jeremiah. Jeremiah is the one who has ruined lives, killed people, driven people to do stupid things...it's all Jeremiah. You need to understand this Mo, or else I can't let you come with me."

"Can't let-?" Mo's face was incredulous as he shouted.

"She's my daughter, I'd like to see you try!" Dustfinger rubbed his hands together, and fire sprouted. Mo jumped back, and Dustfinger whispered it off.

"Mo I need you to come with me. My point is you need a clear head. Feeling guilty-for something that is not even by your hands-will just interfere."

They stared at each other, and Dustfinger was painfully aware of the seconds slipping by. Mo let out a breath, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright." Mo said quietly, nodding. "Alright." He said firmly, and Dustfinger clapped him on the back. They continued to run, Dustfinger calling on fire to help, Mo begging words to.

Back at Roxanne's house, Brandon was sleeping peacefully; unaware of the danger his family were in. Roxanne smiled down at him, remembering a time when Rosanna was born, and their family was complete. Brianna would have been just older than a toddler, and Dustfinger would have been playing with her and showing her fire, though keeping it well away from her at the same time. Roxanne would have been holding Rosanna, smiling and laughing as she looked on. They were innocent then, as innocent you could be in a world like this, and her daughters had been safe and unaware of the dangers. Roxanne's smile faded as she remembered how it had gone so wrong.

Jeremiah.

There was a knock at the door, and Roxanne looked at it, eyes frowning. Her eyes roamed to Brandon, who was sleeping peaceful before falling back onto her sleeping daughter. Roxanne walked over to the door, and peered out. There was nothing there.

She leant against it, breathing deeply, a bad feeling knowing hungrily at her stomach, bubbling up into her throat.

There was a knock on the door and she spun around, yanking it open, and all she knew was a fist in her mouth.

When she came to, her head was spinning, and the edges of her vision blurred together.

She groaned, and then jumped when a person bent down.

"Hey Roxanne," they cooed, and she felt a hand tug up her chin.

She didn't need vision to know who it was, she could still remember what feeling they had given her when they had touched her.

Fear.

"Jeremiah."

He laughed.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here?" she groaned out, hand rolling. Jeremiah moved away from her.

"I'm not stupid you know. I know Brianna wasn't dead, the knife wasn't enough. So I knew Mo and Dustfinger would be out looking, looking all night for their precious Meggie."

Roxanne continued to breathe heavily. What the hell had he done to her?

"So I came here...and don't worry I'll be gone long before they do with little Meggie."

"You sick son of a-"

"You shouldn't be calling me that. You should be calling your husband that." He giggled.

Roxanne's eyes flashed.

"What is that meant to mean?"

"He's the sick one-he's in love, with a seventeen year old."

Roxanne's whole body froze and tense, almost painful.

"That's right. He's in love with Meggie. You can try and deny it like they both did-but you know it's true, right in your black heart."

Roxanne let out a mournful cry.

"You're a bastard aren't you? I have the black heart? You're lying!"

Jeremiah shrugged.

"People like me lie to usually hurt people-but why lie when the truth is so much better?" he purred, and stared at her sincerely. Roxanne stared back.

"No. No, no, no!"

"Oh yes."

"Remember me?" a voice vibrated through the room, accompanied by the owner.

Roxanne screamed and tried to stand, only to be reminded that she was indeed tied to a chair.

Basta was grinning.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Dustfinger cheated death, don't you think I can too?"

Roxanne shook her head.

"When my faithful friend, Jeremiah's father, learnt that I was dead, he tried for many years to bring me back. You see I saved him from Capricorn. He was in my debt. And finally he found a way...The White Women want Dustfinger, you see. He gave himself up for me, so I could come back, because he promised them Dustfinger, and as soon as Dustfinger's gone, he can return. And you see, this way, it will destroy Dustfinger before killing him. Neat plan huh?"

Roxanne could only stare; no words could ever reflect her inner horror.

"And if we fail, they'll send David to the pit of hell."

"I hope they do!" Roxanne spat. "I hope they send all three of you! How long have you even been alive?"

"Not long-since about Jeremiah met Meggie."

"So that was the plan all along?"

Jeremiah shrugged.

"I actually do love Meggie-and you rejected Basta and I both so why not team up? I do plan to start a new life with Meggie."

"So all along you were toying with the both of us."

"Neh," Jeremiah said, shrugging and grinning. Like it was nothing to him. He had turned their world upside down and destroyed it, and the smug son of a bitch was standing there like it was nothing. Roxanne fumbled, trying to loosen the ropes that burned unmercifully into her skin.

"And before all that? Did you really love me?"

"It was a phase-an obsession." Jeremiah said coolly.

"What was the point in stabbing my daughter?"

"Duh, destroy Dustfinger? Do I have to go step through step with you?"

"Met Meggie, got close to her, hurt Dustfinger, kidnap her and stab her daughter, send Dustfinger on a wild goose chase and then come back here, kill you, bring my friend back to life and start a new one."

"Over my dead body."

"Famous last words."

They stared at each other.

"This is boring," Basta yawned. "Where's Meggie?"

"Upstairs." Jeremiah threw him a look.

"Be gentle with her."

"So you are still human." Jeremiah shot Roxanne a look but said nothing, and Basta nodded, turning away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Dustfinger hissed.

"Not before me."

"How about we both? Expand his death? The only thing keeping me from going insane is picturing his death!"

Mo smiled at Dustfinger's wrath, continuing to push past bushes.

Dustfinger whispered to his hands, and fire erupted playfully and angry, lighting up the place.

"Who goes there!" a voice hissed out. Dustfinger and Mo paused, in complete surprise, glancing at each other.

"Um....Mo and Dustfinger."

The rustling stopped.

"Dustfinger?"

"Yes...?" Dustfinger shot Mo a look, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

The leaves parted, and a younger man stepped out, complete with the beaming smile that had pulled at Dustfinger's heart strings and made it stretch.

"Farid."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Oh my gosh, I'm breathless. Seriously...this was never going to happen. Ever, but I have someone to thank for this...**

** DustfingerFanGirlXD-I was never planning on doing this, but your review gave me an idea, and someone it just twisted into itself, so for that I have to thank you, 'cause it now plays a huge part in my story.**

**Dustfinger: So you're a fan aye?**

**Me: Thanks captain obvious.**

**Dustfinger: So now I'm Captain Obvious? What happened to Lusty Dusty?**

**Me: Oh I had forgotten about that.**

**Dustfinger: Oh great...anyway DustfingerFanGirlXD-**

**Meggie: ...**

**Me: Oh hush Miss Jealous he's thanking her.**

**Meggie: Why she brought Basta back!**

**Me: Wait and see. You'll like it.**

**Meggie: Why should I take your word for it?**

**Me: Because I've put so much bad crap on you...don't you think you get something good?**

**Meggie: Okay, thank you DustfingerFanGirlXD, I think you're awesome.**

**Dustfinger: Do I get to say my thank-you? She's obviously a fan of ME.**

**Me: Oh wow somebody's going to need help getting through the door tonight.**

**Dustfinger: .....?**

**Me: Because your head will be so big. From your EGO!**

**Dustfinger: You're just jealous that I have fans and you don't.**

**Me: ...I hate you.**

**Dustfinger (grinning): ANYWAY DustfingerFanGirlXD, my thanks to you, darlin'.**

**Me: I hope that's thanks enough. Anyway I'm still breathless from this chapter.**

**Dustfinger: How sad-it's your story**

**Me: I'm not writing it anymore.**

**Dustfinger and I look suspiciously at Meggie.**

**Meggie: Oh I am not sadistic! I would be with Dustfinger already and Jeremiah and Basta would be dead.**

**Me: Be careful what you wish for.**

**Meggie: What is that meant to mean?**

**Me (innocently): Oh nothing.**

**Meggie: Dustfinger!**

**Me: You're so whiny.**

**Dustfinger: While the author argues childishly with Meggie, I'd like to ask you guys to review so this story can be over already.**

**Me: There could be a sequel and don't be rude.**

**Dustfinger: No!**

**Dustfinger: Just review please? Thank-you.**

**Me: I don't own Inkheart all the characters! Just Jeremiah, ah my beautiful Jeremiah**

**Jeremiah: What the-why am I here?**

**Me: Uh I don't know actually. Why the hell are you evil?**

**Jeremiah: You made me. Hot boys are usually evil, love.**

**Me: Ahh.**

**Dustfinger: Please do not fall for his charm. Because if you do I might kill you.**

**Me: With fire?**

**Dustfinger: You are literally insane. I am wrapping it up here so the readers don't have to listen to you. Review and thank you! And go away Jeremiah before I end the story by killing you.**

**Me: That will do boys, that will do.**


	16. The Start

Meggie's eyes opened, and she was sure she was now in another nightmare. But this one brought more horror, sending a numbing sensation throughout her body, and even if she could move, she wouldn't have been able to. She'd have taken one step and then collapsed under the heavy weight of fear.

And only one person brought it, and it astounded her that he held that much power over her life.

Basta.

She whimpered, bring her hands to her eyes and rubbing them before snapping them open. She repeated this process before Basta's smug face cracked into one of laughter, and Meggie's stomach dropped and churned when she realised this was real. Her reality was worse than a nightmare. And life is seriously_ bad _when that happens.

Meggie inhaled. She had honestly thought this night couldn't be worse. There's irony for you.

"How are you-"

"The million dollar question. I, unlike your world my dear, have no want for money. We like power, not money and the filth it brings."

Meggie rolled her eyes.

"You try to sound tough to cover up your cowardness."

"Jeremiah's been too easy on you, letting that mouth go free. How about we fix that?" Basta leant down, and Meggie shied away.

"What are you doing?" he grabbed her face with one hand, clenching her jaw. She winced, trying to move her head away, and then her eyes widened as he brought the cloth up for her to see. She gave a whimper that twisted, from the clenched jaw, and desperately tried to jerk out of his grip.

Basta dropped the material and punched her, sending her head reeling and causing blood to sprout out of her mouth.

"Shut up. Your lover boy is not here and you will do what I say. You and your family and Dustfinger have caused such a mess for me, and finally it's my turn to repay it." He stopped.

"Maybe it was you who caused all that, we only just made it right." Meggie said smugly. Basta rolled his eyes.

"My God, you and your righteous talk-do you ever tire from it? Look where it leads you."

"Yes but I haven't died have I?"

"Dustfinger did. For you and Farid." And with that Basta stripped her freedom of speech, shoving the gag in and tying it painfully.

"Think about it Meggie-you made me die. I spent years under the earth being tortured day by day, in a place where I could not describe it. A place where I could never forget, no matter the time that passes. It will NEVER go away." He was leaning closer now, both their bodies trembling.

"Each night I see what I saw there, each night I am screaming and crying and begging...but it will never stop. And you did this to me. How much torture can I put on you? Never killing you?" Basta laughed, and Meggie squeezed her eyes shut.

"Jeremiah's a foolish insane child. He thinks that I'm just going to let you go skipping away with him, because believe me child you would be much safer with him." Basta laughed, and while Meggie silently screamed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I couldn't do it." Farid admitted as they walked. In this dark situation, Farid was the candle that gave Dustfinger light, and he found himself moving with renewed strength. Farid was back-and he was going to get Meggie back too, even if saving her meant sending him to heaven, back to the White Women or wherever he was meant to go now. He loved her, loved her with everything he had. His strength, his light-his mind, his heart and his soul. He needed her to function, because when she was with him he was complete. They were bounded by forces he did not understand, and trying to fight it or deny it was like trying to deny gravity. Impossible.

Being in love with Meggie was inevitable. And he wanted to kick himself for not realising the depth and extent of it till this very moment.

Fate loved playing games, cruel twisted ones.

"I tried, and the darkness...." Farid shook his head, looking at Dustfinger with a kicked puppy expression, like he needed Dustfinger's words to vanish his embarrassment.

Dustfinger smiled, and wrapped an arm around the younger man.

"Farid I am grateful for that-you are like a son to me and my heart already has your name tight in its grasp."

Farid's smile still warmed his heart no matter how many times he saw it.

He frowned, and looked around the two man curiously as they half sprinted.

"So what are we doing?" Dustfinger looked to Mo, who looked back. Farid looked between the two of them.

"Oh no. I go for a few weeks and this happens?" he joked. Mo turned on him, eyes dark, and Farid bowed away, shocked. Dustfinger stopped Mo, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder before turning to Farid.

"Jeremiah kidnapped Meggie and stabbed Brianna."

A funny look crossed Farid's face, and Dustfinger frowned, taken aback before complete utter rage contorted Farid's good lucks, and it was a look that even scared the hell out of Mo.

"I told you to watch out for Meggie! Even though we do not love each other anymore she is still extremely important to me! I told you! And now your daughter has been stabbed a a result!" He was not angry at them, for he knew how much they would have tried and cherished her. But the words had to be spoken or he would use violence instead. Either way this anger was pushing and pleading to come out, and it would destroy anyone who was in its path.

"Calm down Farid." Mo said, voice cold,

"Meggie is my daughter, do you not think I am even angrier than you, that I am imagining a violent death for Jeremiah right now?" Dustfinger blinked at the strange tone. It should not belong to someone as beautiful as Mo.

Dustfinger had his own different anger, shimmering underneath the cool facade he had on.

"Stop both of you! This is not going to help us."

"Well have you checked the place I found her with Jeremiah that night?" Mo and Dustfinger looked at each other. Farid nodded, reading the answers on their faces.

"Well, let us go then."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know he's not going to be gentle with her. You guys are loyal to no one but yourselves." Roxanne said.

Jeremiah looked upstairs, his worry planted in his eyes, but when he turned to Roxanne his face was devoid of emotion.

"Shut the hell up."

They heard Meggie's muffled scream, and Roxanne shrugged.

"I don't know..." Jeremiah looked at her and then started moving to the stairs, looking up so desperately that it shocked Roxanne.

"You really care about her don't you."

Jeremiah's head snapped to hers.

"You really are one strange person." Roxanne let out a bitter laugh-one that should not belong to a woman with such grace like her.

Jeremiah said nothing.

"I never wanted this." He said quietly. Surprised Roxanne looked at him.

"No one made you hurt those people..." she trailed off as she saw Jeremiah's expression.

"Someone did." She finished in realisation.

Jeremiah just turned from her.

"You know I don't care what they made you do. I still hate you but maybe if you explained it to me, I would hate you in a different way." Jeremiah looked up the stairs once more, debating, before crossing back to the room and leaning on the wall, as if he needed support, unlike last time where he did it to be cocky.

"My dad..he liked the power Capricorn had until of course he was under it. Basta saved him and they became good friends. Basta never hurt me, but my father was screwed up from Capricorn. And he...he threatened me over and over again...all the girls I was with-he killed them and made it look like me, kept telling me it was me...I should have stopped bringing them home...but I was so young, I kept thinking it won't happen. But he then promised he'd kill this girl so badly if I didn't do it myself...and then with you I was already gone...and dad hated you, because Basta hated you. Man he had some weird obsession with those two men-Capricorn and Basta. And I fell in love with you, dad got mad and obviously tried to kill you but you shot him, paralysing him...scaring him...I don't know how it got so twisted Roxanne. I honestly...do you ever wonder why Brianna is alive to this day? Because I am not a monster...I was not born one, I was created into one."

"And what about my beautiful Rosanna? You killed her."

"I didn't have a choice." Jeremiah whispered.

"You always have a choice!" Roxanne shouted,

"You had a choice to leave it alone...why come back, why play the games again?"

Jeremiah started gave a laugh that Roxanne could not decode.

"It started with revenge and then I fell in love with Meggie. I was planning on running away, leaving everything alone...until Basta intervened."

"You're different when you're not with him."

Jeremiah sighed.

"I'm myself when I'm with Meggie. You should have seen the way she looked at me when I hurt her...but Basta was watching! He would have..." Jeremiah shook his head, and for a moment Roxanne felt sorry for him, and understood him.

If he had had a different father, he would have grown up to be a good man, but it was too late now.

Meggie let out a muffled yell.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Roxanne screamed, her motherly nature kicking in.

"Mum!" she heard her daughter's moaning and desperately looked up at Jeremiah, who looked like he wanted to sprint up the stairs again.

"Please! Please spare my daughter, she's all I have left if what you say about Dustfinger and Meggie is true. Please, Jeremiah. You have proved you are still human. If you do this it won't undo what you've already done but it can help the healing come along." Roxanne was throwing anything at him, and Jeremiah just laughed.

"I honestly-"

"What will Meggie think?" It was more a statement, they both knew what the younger girl would think.

Jeremiah faltered.

"Please." She whispered.

"Fine." He untied her, keeping the knife on her as he helped her stand. Roxanne's numb body disobeyed her at first and she stumbled.

"Women." Jeremiah mumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist as he helped her move to where her daughter lay. Roxanne's eyes skirted nervously over to the table, where the herbs she could contact with Dustfinger lay. Her heart jerked violently against her sore chest.

She only had one chance at this, one chance to possibly save all their lives, even if hers would disappear in the process of it. Roxanne looked at Brianna, who's forehead was lathed with sweat. She knelt down and wiped it away, running a gentle hand over her daughter's face.

"Please get me a wash." She said to Jeremiah, not looking at him.

"Do I look stupid?"

_Yes._

"Jeremiah look you can tie me up if you wish but please!" she begged, focusing honest eyes.

Jeremiah's eyes flickered across as he took in her false sincerity.

"Fine." He grumbled. Roxanne waited, before she leaned over her daughter.

"This is going to save our lives. I love you." Brianna's rolling eyes gave a flicker of confusion before fluttering, and Roxanne scooped the herbs into a hand and threw back her head.

A hand caught her wrist and Roxanne looked up at an annoyed Jeremiah.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Roxanne grinned at him and released her clenched fingers tasting the foul herbs before swallowing them all completely.

And then all hell broke loose.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Wow.**

**Dustfinger: I find it sad how you're amazed by your own stories. Perhaps it's you that needs help going through the door?**

**Me: Hey Lusty?**

**Meggie: Ahh that is a truly funny nickname.**

**Me: Hey Meggie yours isn't much better.**

**Meggie: What is mine?**

**Me: ...**

**Dustfinger: She doesn't have one.**

**Meggie: I'm actually disappointed.**

**Me: I am so tired.**

**Dustfinger: Well go to bed! You need more sleep.**

**Me: Aww you care!**

**Dustfinger: No, not really...just your insane stories scare me and if you had a bit more sleep then your brain could function and you could write not so twisted stories.**

**Me: Hey people like my stories!!**

**Dustfinger: Well people are crazy. I agree with that guy from Supernatural**

**Me: Dean!**

**Dean: Why do I find myself here again?**

**Sam: Hey guys, not to be rude but we're busy saving the world-**

**Me: Oh hush it was Dustfinger who summoned you not me.**

**Dean: I do not get summoned, I chose to go where I want.**

**Me: Um Season 4? Castiel?**

**Dean: That was just uncalled for. What's with your name? Oh great, Sammy, another obsessed fan!**

**Sam: Haha.**

**Dean: Hey wait I think she loves you too.**

**Sammy-blushes.**

**Dean: Aww Sammy, it's nothing to blush about. Maybe cringe but-**

**Me: Dean I would be very careful about the next words you say.**

**Dean: As I was saying-but not blush. Cringe definetely.**

**Me: You...you...**

**Dean: Don't take bullshit or commands from anyone.**

**Me: Daddy dearest.**

**Dean: EXCEPT family. That is called respect.**

**Me: And you need more.**

**Sam: Sorry Dean she has a point.**

**Dean: (gasping) Traitor!**

**Me: Dean you have that act up but once I talk to you more and melt those walls you'll like me.**

**Dean: I doubt it honey, I don't have time for that. Nor do I want to make time.**

**Sam: Dean you are being incredibly rude!**

**Me: Thank you Sam. I'll be nice to you.**

**Dean: Good, you better be.**

**Me: Or what punk?**

**Dean: I'll-**

**Dustfinger: See this is why you need more sleep.**

**Dean and me: Shut up!**

**Sam: Look we have to go...Dean say goodbye.**

**Dean: What the hell Sam? Don't tell me-**

**Sam: Dean.**

**Dean: Fine, goodbye.**

**Me: Bye Dean...**

**Sam: Ahh this never gets old with fans.**

***Sam and Dean disappear***

**Me: What the hell-**

**Dustfinger: Just happened?**

**Me: Aw cute! We are finishing off each other's sentences.**

**Dustfinger: I love Meggie!**

**Me: OMG! OH MY GOSH!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!**

**Dustfinger: You're scaring me...**

**Meggie: Is she having a fit or something?**

**Me: You finally ADMITTED IT!**

**Dustfinger: ...I already did in this story.**

**Me: But not Here!!! I'm so proud of you my Lusty Dusty!**

**Dustfinger: Oh for goodness-**

**Meggie: Hey he's mine.**

**Me: I'm so glad!**

**Meggie and Dustfinger look at each other.**

**Me: I am so happy!**

**Dustfinger (looking appalled) Are you dancing?**

**Me: Maybe!**

**Dustfinger: Please, do stop.**

**Meggie: Sorry while Dustfinger chases a dancing As-Long-As-I'm-Around, I'd just like to ask you to review your thoughts and remember that As-Long-As-I'm-Around does not own any characters except Jeremiah.**

***In the background***

**Meggie: Guys that is the last time I'm wrapping it up! You two are so freakin' childish!**

**Me: And you're too boring.**

**Dustfinger: Wash out your mouth.**

**Me: Make me!**

**Ten seconds laughter.**

**Me: No! Don't make me!!**

**Meggie: .......oh crap is this thing still going? Oh...hey...yeah bye!! Got to go stop them before they seriously hurt each other.**

**Me: I'll cut your hair, Dusty!**

**Meggie: NO!!!**


	17. Love Stops All Pain

Though it was more painful for the other person, it still brought extreme pain to the person swallowing the herbs. Roxanne let out a shriek and slammed into the ground, her body jerking as the unnatural herb coursed through her veins.

"You're too late!" she said, grinning through the gasps. Brianna rolled over onto her side, holding out her hand to her mother, which Roxanne took, and though the pain was somewhat high on the level scale, she was still aware, and aware that she could not bring her daughter anymore pain. Jeremiah rushed over once he had gotten over his shock. He knelt over Roxanne and brought her shuddering body up. He grabbed her throat, squeezing it.

"It's done." Roxanne said, body still heaving as it went through the process.

"Not if I kill you."

"Yes even then." Roxanne said pleasantly. Jeremiah cursed and punched Roxanne. Brianna screamed hoarsely, pleading for him to stop it, but he followed through until Roxanne jerked her foot, sending it flying between Jeremiah's legs.

"Take that you bitch!" Roxanne breathed as Jeremiah rolled off and onto the ground, wincing in pain. Roxanne shoved her fist into his face, and then grabbed his hair, yanking it until she felt lone strands in her hand.

Unaware of what she was doing and just wanting to cause pain for Jeremiah, she shoved the hair into his mouth, choking him before searching his pockets for the knife. She grabbed it, and Jeremiah, who had been coughing and jerking lay deathly still, breathing in angry defeat as she put it to his throat. Jeremiah's chest heaved, and his face was contorted in absolute rage and something else Roxanne could not understand.

"Give me one reason why I should not slit your throat right this instant."

Roxanne breathed, placing the cool tip on his skin and drawing a dot of blood. Jeremiah coughed.

"Because you're still human and becoming a murderer takes that away, rips your soul and fills it with inhumanity." Jeremiah said. Roxanne blinked, shocked.

That was not the answer she'd been expecting.

No. She had been prepared for his begging, his abuse and his lies, but the truth served cold, no warmth to sugar coat it.

It took Roxanne's breath away.

"And so I can help Meggie."

"I'm not letting you near her." Roxanne said, breaking more skin, and blood licked down Jeremiah's neck.

He winced, shuffling, but Roxanne shook her head.

"How does it feel?"

Jeremiah growled deep from his chest.

"It doesn't matter that my father-"

"You have a choice!" Roxanne cut off with a hiss.

"You _always _have a choice."

"Not in my case you don't."

Roxanne gave a bitter laugh.

"I think I'll take my chances and kill you."

Brianna's eyes rolled to the side, and they widened.

"Mum!" she screamed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dustfinger gasped and fell to his knees, grabbing his head.

"Gah!" he yelled, as he felt himself being mentally connected. Flashes appeared to him, fast, full of panic and fear. Dustfinger let out a cry as they came harder.

"Dustfinger?" Mo said in alarm, dropping beside the man, putting a hand on his forehead. Dustfinger shied away, crying out as it became even more intense, and it was by far the worst pain Dustfinger had ever felt.

"What's wrong with him?" Farid yelled over Dustfinger's screams that were beginning to increase with volume as the flashes grew more intense.

_"Here...set us up...Basta back to life...here...please come...will die...Basta is here with Meggie...Brianna...Brandon...me...Jeremiah...all here you need to hurry. At our house. Here." _

_"Argh!"_

"Dustfinger?" Mo asked, and jumped to his feet as Dustfinger slammed into the ground, jerking, his whole body heaving up as pain hit him. He clenched his fists, his fingers gripping the dirt and some breaking from there mere force. Blood sprouted from his nose, and he spat out blood as he yelled.

Farid's eyes were filling with tears as he bent down.

"Help me hold him!" he shouted to Mo, who nodded, memorized by the very sight.

Blood started to drip from Dustfinger's eyes, and his jerking intensified as he yelled.

"What is wrong with him, Mo?"

"I...I don't know." Mo's voice was hoarse, and Farid stared to sob, truly afraid for the man he loved. Mo wiped the blood away as best as he could, only for it to be replaced.

"If this doesn't stop he will die." Mo said, voice laced with untamed panic.

"I'll try talking to him." Farid said, and leaned over the man, his mouth finding his ear. Mo held Dustfinger and watched both, completely stunned. If he hadn't been here he would not have believed it himself.

Farid let himself go, showing the love through his words.

"Dustfinger, you need to come back. You need to remember who you are and what we are doing. Remember Meggie? Your wife and your daughter? Jeremiah? We need you, Dustfinger. I need you. I love you." Farid murmured the same words over and over again, and each time Dustfinger's jerks would lose it's force, until finally he was only heaving, blood from his eyes mouth and nose dry.

His eyes snapped open and he jerked up. Farid caught him easily, cradling Dustfinger as best as he could to his chest.

"What happened? What happened?" Farid cried over and again. He held Dustfinger, knowing it brought him more comfort than it did to the older man. But he needed to reassure himself that Dustfinger was here and alive.

"Farid I'm fine." Dustfinger's voice was hoarse, and when Farid pulled away the man looked quite embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you...they have herbs where you can contact someone and they can show you where they or what danger they are in and information about it. They are rare and extremely dangerous; they kill three quarter of the people who use it. I'm lucky that's all that happened, and my broken fingers." Dustfinger said, looking down at the three damaged ones.

Mo clapped an arm around Dustfinger and helped him stand. Farid kept close to Dustfinger, who smiled at the action.

Until he remembered the message.

"They are back at the house. Basta's there too."

"Wh-what?"

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out. And If I weary you must keep going and save them, do you understand me?" Dustfinger asked, looking around.

The two men nodded and murmured out their promises, flowing easily into a sprint.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meggie's head shot around as she heard the screams from Roxanne, and Basta laughed.

"That's what you've got to look forward to."

"I don't think that's Jeremiah." Meggie said as she listened to the almost inhuman sounds coming from Roxanne's mouth.

Basta frowned and shrugged.

"Either way she's in pain so I don't care." Meggie rolled her eyes.

"You're not even human. You're like a freakin' devil of some sort."

They heard Brianna's voice, and Jeremiah's cry of pain. Basta frowned, stepping away from Meggie, who felt the air loosen. She slumped in relief, letting out a small sigh.

"I knew I should have intervened before this but Jeremiah kept telling me no, he had it under control." Basta was muttering to himself, pacing as he strained to listen. Meggie frowned, and opened her mouth but closed it as pain coursed through her. Every inch of her face ached from Basta's cruel and unforgiving hands. On the inside her stomach churned, and on the outside it burned from the rope he had cut into her stomach.

"Just a small dose of what you're in for." He had told her as he had pulled and Meggie had felt her eyes bulge.

"Oh that's it. Stay here." Basta turned to her and then laughed as he reminded her of the predicament she was in. He grabbed her mouthpiece and shoved it back in carelessly, and Meggie winced against the harsh movements.

Basta stopped, his face inches from hers and smiling. Meggie just stared back.

Basta let out a snort of laughter before disappearing downstairs.

"Mum!" Meggie heard Brianna's desperate and fearful yell.

And then screams once again tore apart the night, and Meggie screamed with them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: I am so cruel.**

**Dustfinger: Yes and we hate it.**

**Me: No, I don't think you all actually do.**

**Dustfinger: I beg to differ.**

**Me: Do it. Actually beg...**

**Dustfinger: I'm just not even going to talk to you.**

**Me: Aw Lusty I'm sorry...**

**Meggie: Clearly you're not.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Meggie: Aw she's sad now.**

**Me: ...**

**Dustfinger: Oh come on Bells, I was just kidding.**

**Me: ...**

**Dustfinger: How in the hell did this turn so quickly?**

**Me: I'm just good like that.**

**Dustfinger: I'm choosing not to reply to that.**

**Me: Good choice.**

**Dustfinger: Something's wrong still.**

**Me: Aw you know me!**

**Meggie: Oh Dear Lord...**

**Me: Nah not really. I'm just wondering...**

**Dustfinger: Oh here we go again...**

**Me: What's that meant to mean?**

**Dustfinger: Just that it can't be good.**

**Me: Actually it is...I think...**

**Dustfinger: Well that's very comforting.**

**Me: Shut up Lusty.**

**Dustfinger: I'll stop insulting you if you stop calling me Lusty?**

**Me: How about no?**

**Dustfinger: Damn.**

**Me: Anyway I want to do a sequel but this time no torture will happen-like, I didn't even plan this, it was meant to be you and Meggie being secretive and crap...but I don't know my mind ran away and I tried to chase it-**

**Dustfinger: Well no wonder you couldn't catch it, your mind can't physically run-**

**Me: Dustfinger.**

**Dustfinger: Sorry.**

**Meggie: And here's who wear's the pants ladies and gentleman.**

**Me: Meggie.**

**Meggie: See?**

**Me: Anyway. So yeah I'm wondering if you guys actually want a sequel that will actually be friends with benefits?? Because I want to do a story that's fun, has a lot of tense moments and that...so yeah. REVIEW and let me know?**

**Dustfinger: Are you done now?**

**Me: Almost.**

**Dustfinger: What do you mean almost?**

**Me: This story is nearly finished.**

**Dustfinger: Thanks Captain Obvious...**

**Me: Maybe I should make it longer...draw Meggie's torture out.**

**Dustfinger: You wouldn't!**

**Meggie: What did I do?**

**Me: Now I'm done.**

**Dustfinger: I don't get it.**

**Me: I'm in charge.**

**Dustfinger: Well I'm not done. You are not in charge, only of this story, you do not own any of the Inkheart characters except Jeremiah.**

**Me: ...**

**Dustfinger: Now I'm done.**

**Meggie: I think Dustfinger wears the pants.**

**Me: Run.**

**Meggie: What? Hey-hey! Get away from me!**

**Dustfinger: Bells, why is it always you who's on the other end of being childish?**

**Me: .....**

**Dustfinger: And now we are all done. How I love getting the last word in.**

**Me: It makes him feel like he's important...**

**Dustfinger: I am important, just ask your reviewers.**

**Me: ...**

**Dustfinger: Ha. That is like the third time she's been silenced. **

**Me: Anyway! Review, and this story will be done in no time and the sequel will be up (if you want it...)**

**Dustfinger: Please though if you do want it ask her to be nice?**

**Me: I'm not that bad.**

**Dustfinger and Meggie: Oh really.**

**Me: Oh are we really going to do this couple thing?**

**Dustfinger and Meggie: Yes.**

**Me: Joy...**

**Dustfinger: It really is.**

**Meggie: I concur.**

**Me: Oh what the hell, me too. Coz man I think everyone can say finally!**


	18. And The Door Slammed Open

Dustfinger felt his legs tire, but he mentally he felt himself grow stronger. They were almost there, and the mere thought of saving his family and his Meggie was feeding his legs which had grown sluggish, causing him to pick up his pace and run past Mo and Farid, who both looked surprised. He winced, knowing how he must have looked just moments before. He still remembered the first time used it.

It had been back in Mo's world, and he had fallen in the middle of the street, yelling out and seemingly in so much pain that they had called an ambulance.

He could remember Roxanne's desperate voice, pleading and begging him to come home, and he had remembered trying to respond, his heart so hopeful only to be crashed when he realised she couldn't hear him but he could hear her. He had asked about it when he had returned to her.

Dustfinger also remembered Roxanne taking it to try and contact her Rosanna, and it had almost killed Roxanne for she had been messing with the dead. He shook his thoughts away and pumped his arms through the tense air. He had taken another step when his legs had suddenly failed him, causing him to fall down to the ground, a surprised whimper escaping his mouth. Farid had stopped immediately, bending down, and Mo had only faltered, hesitating.

"Go!" Dustfinger yelled, letting himself be pulled up by Farid.

"What did I tell you?" he said to the younger man. Farid shrugged.

"Dustfinger-"

"No you need to go! Please go help my daughter, my wife and Meggie!" Farid stopped and looked at him, and Dustfinger gave him a push towards his house that he could now see the rooftop of. Farid helped him to a tree, and then took off sprinting after a desperate Mo.

Dustfinger waited until they were out of distance before sagging, letting how weak he really was be shown.

"God if you're there...please I beg of you...give me strength to save my family. To save Meggie...please." he whispered, tears falling down his face. He took another step, and had to reach out to the branch to steady himself.

"Damn it!" he screamed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roxanne turned around to see Basta holding a knife. Instantly she was on her feet, pulling Jeremiah up and pressing the blade across his neck.

"Shoot and I'll kill him." She said, moving in front of Brianna and shielding her completely.

"What makes you think I care? Besides Jeremiah should be able to get out of your grip."

"He would. If I hadn't have hurt him and choked him." Roxanne said, raising an eyebrow and smiling, causing Basta to falter slightly, only for him to raise the gun and shoot Jeremiah in the leg.

Jeremiah screamed as the bullet pierced into his skin, splattering blood. Roxanne gasped, horrified and dropped Jeremiah, who all but crashed to the ground, holding his leg up to his chest as he rocked, tears streaming down his face. Basta rolled his eyes and then held the gun up at Roxanne.

"Any other bright ideas love?" he said, grinning wickedly. Roxanne wasn't afraid, she knew Dustfinger had gotten the message, she had made sure as hell as that, but Basta didn't know, and all she had to do was stall him.

"Now go make him some herbs to fix that leg you bitch." Basta said, holding the gun on her.

Roxanne nodded, backing up as she stared at the pistol that had the power to end her life or destroy it.

She cursed to herself as she threw the ingredients together, wondering where the hell Dustfinger and Mo were, and what was keeping them.

When she arrived back into the room with herbs, she was appalled to see Basta kneeling over Brianna, who's body was shaking out of fear from the words Basta was whispering into her ear.

Complete rage overtook Roxanne's body, possessing her and controlling her.

"Get the fuck away from her you insufferable asshole!"

Basta looked up, a wicked, menacing grin causing his lips to lift in the corner.

"Now, now is that any way to treat a guest?"

Roxanne's eyes only narrowed, as she took in her daughter's tears.

"You are not a guest. I hate you and wish the worst death on you." Roxanne said calmly, as if she were telling him about the weather.

Basta laughed.

"Been there done that, sweetheart. Pay back is a bitch." He took the bowl from Roxanne and handed it to a sobbing and whimpering Jeremiah.

"Quit being a baby and eat up." He said, basically shoving it in the younger man's face. Roxanne watched before looking at her daughter, an apology through her eyes.

She was snapped out of it when the firing of a gun sounded, and it was all too fast before the bullet was piercing into Roxanne's own leg. Her throat widened as a scream gurgled out, mixing with a sob as fear and pain mixed together, and she crashed to the floor, and into the table.

"Mum!" Brianna sobbed, going to sit up only for her stomach to strongly disagree. Gasping and holding a hand to it, she lay back down, clenching her fists from the anger of being helpless. There was nothing worse than to watch a loved one be tortured and to just sit there and watch, only able to plead.

"So you won't go anywhere." Basta explained, shrugging.

Roxanne was holding her leg, her body heaving and shaking as she clenched her teeth so hard she was surprised they didn't shatter from under the weight.

Basta just laughed, but it was cut off by a door slamming open.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Finally-what took you guys so damn long?**

**Mo: You're asking us that when you're the story writer?**

**Me: Oh um...**

**Dustfinger: Where have you been in all the other author notes?**

**Mo: I wasn't called.**

**Dustfinger: So you have to be called into them?**

**Me: I am not obsessed with you Dustfinger.**

**Dean: Damn it again?**

**Sam: Is this going to be a regular thing?**

**Me: If you want it to be...jokes. I don't know.**

**Dean: Well, could you please try and stop being so overly obsessed with us? I mean I know we're some sexy sons of bitches hunters but-**

**Sam: You just called our mum a bitch.**

**Dean: I didn't mean it like that...**

**Sam: Oh really.**

**Dean: She made me do it!**

**Me: Do not pin this on me!**

**Sam: Look not to be rude or anything-**

**Me: You hardly are.**

**Sam: Thanks, as I was saying...**

**Dean: Aw Sammy's blushing!**

**Sam: Shut up Dean. We really do have to be going, ya know...**

**Me: And be gone.**

**Dean: Why are we still here?**

**Me: Maybe you want to stay?**

**Dean: Get me out!**

**Me: Aw they are gone...**

**Dustfinger: Hey how did they do that? Get me out!**

**Me: Not working Dustfinger...**

**Dustfinger: Damn you...**

**Me: He, he. Review!!! I'm not getting as many reviews for this story lately, I promise it's almost finished and the sequel will actually be about Dustfinger and Meggie and 'friends with benefits' which I personally don't believe in...**

**Dustfinger: Thank you for your life story...**

**Me: I did not give you my life story.**

**Dustfinger: Bye!!**

**Me: You can't-!**

**Dustfinger: And we're out.**

** *In background***

**Me: You can't just do that Dustfinger you make me look bad!**

**Dustfinger: You do that all on your own...**

**Me: I have a reputation to withstand!**

**Dustfinger: And a poor one at that.**

**Me: Why you little bas-**

**Dustfinger: Oh is this thing still on?**

**Me: Damn they heard me get owned.**

**Dustfinger: Well everyone you hang out with sees you get owned everyday...**

**Me: Just you wait Dustfinger.**

**Dustfinger: You know what, bring it on?**

**Me: Oh it's already been brought!**

**Meggie: Guys...**

**Me: Fine, please review guys thanks.**


	19. I Don't Think So

All the anger that had kept Mo standing strong and firm, had disappeared, leaving him feeling drained and week at the scene laid out in front of him. His legs buckled, as his mouth widened, and Farid wrapped an arm around his shoulders and grabbed the front of his shirt, keeping him steady.

"Do you want me to get Meggie or-"

"You go tend to her." Mo said, and Farid nodded before letting Mo go. Basta swallowed, nervous but appearing perfectly calm, as if he had suspected this, which he most certainly had not. He shot a look at Roxanne, who at the same time seemed relieved and confused.

Mo kept his eyes firmly on Basta as he walked forward, mouth tightening and shaking with untamed rage. And then he hit something.

He looked down, and disgust seemed to override him. There, Jeremiah sat quivering, his hand in a half empty bowl of herbs, blood dried on his leg. Mo bent down, and then grabbed the hurt leg, pushing and twisting the bullet.

Jeremiah threw back his head and screamed, sobs blending in.

Basta laughed, pocketing his gun.

"This is almost too funny! Who knew you had it in you, Silvertongue?"

Mo ignored him, focusing on Jeremiah's pain.

"He is not just to blame Mo..." Roxanne said weakly, eyes closed as she dropped her head to the floor.

Mo just continued, enjoying the look in Jeremiah's eyes, his screams like music.

"Dad!"

Until that one voice broke through. Mo turned, blood that was not his on his fingers.

Meggie was cupped in Farid's strong arms, her almost unrecognizable face twisted into one of shock as she had seen what her father was doing.

Mo stood up slowly, as Basta straightened, getting the gun back out. Mo stepped in front of the two, unsure of how to do this, unsure of the right move to make. This story was out of hand, and if he took one step innocent lives could be over.

"Basta why are you doing this?"

"I'm getting bored of telling it again. Aren't you more concerned about how I'm alive?"

"I have a feeling that fits into why you are doing this." Mo said, weary. Meggie struggled, but Farid just held her tighter, determined to put this right as well.

Jeremiah finally finished off the herbs, collapsing next to Roxanne.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, as his body started to writhe a moment later.

"Did you really think I was going to save you?" Jeremiah looked at her with panicked eyes, and Roxanne just smiled. Basta looked down, eyes widening as he saw the pain his friend was obviously in. Forgetting, he knelt down, concerned as sweat ran down Jeremiah's handsome face.

"What did you do?" he spat, keeping his eyes firmly on Jeremiah.

Roxanne said nothing, just stared defiantly. Basta held up the gun.

"_What did you do_!" he screamed. Mo reached forward, eyes wide at how this was going, but Basta silenced him with the click of his gun.

Basta then grabbed Roxanne's head, shoving it against the barrel.

"Answer me."

"He'll be dead within five minutes." Roxanne said calmly. Basta let out a scream and raised the gun, an ugly look on his face.

"I don't think so." A voice said, and two shots rang out clear into the night.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dustfinger knew that his weakness could cause his loved ones more hurt, or even kill them. Determined he took baby steps, allowing the strength to renter his body. He then made a shortcut, going to the back of his house. Seeing the upstairs window where he knew no one would see or be, he reached a hand, gripping onto a branch. He almost let out a cry as his fingers slipped, but he held on, sheer determination mixing in his bloodstream. He continued to climb, swinging branch by branch until he swung himself into the window and landed on the bed. Laying there for a moment, he relaxed shaking muscles before he stood up.

_"You must always keep it with you...I got it in the other world, it will keep you safe at all costs..."_

_"What is it?"_

He walked over to his daughter's drawer and pushed it open, brushing past books until he found the weapon he was looking for.

_"A gun."_

He then very quietly manoeuvred his way down the steps, careful not to make no noise at all, for just one squeak could end their lives and his, and he planned to live long enough to tell Meggie how he truly felt about her.

No one would have any idea how difficult it was for Dustfinger to stay quiet, how the fire begged to aide in some way. But he kept the thought of Meggie's smile in his mind, his body relaxing against the anger, and his fire remained tamed.

"He'll be dead within five minutes." He heard his wife's proud voice say. He came behind them, as he both heard and saw Basta's feral sound, like an animal.

"I don't think so." Dustfinger's voice was tight, his finger on the trigger before he pulled and explosions filled the air.

**Dustfinger: You are a horrible person.**

**Me: I know.**

**Dustfinger: Well admitting is the first step.**

**Me: Hey Lusty?**

**Dustfinger: ...**

**Me: That's what I thought. Hmm this is almost over, like another two chapters or something, he, he I finally know what happens and no one else does!**

**Dustfinger: I do actually.**

**Me: No you really don't.**

**Dustfinger: I think I do.**

**Me: Okay then what.**

**Dustfinger: Well you see-**

**Me: Shut up! Whisper it in my ear fool!**

***One minute later***

**Me: Are you a stalker! How do you know!**

**Dustfinger: I'm Dustfinger.**

**Me: Exactly-when did you become smart?**

**Dustfinger: I'll let that one slide...**

**Me: Anyway readers, I'll post it up this week if I get reviews, because it's like my food, and to write I need energy...**

**Dustfinger: You're like an animal.**

**Me: Bite me then!**

**Dustfinger: An ugly animal...**

**Me: And you say I'm a horrible person.**

**Dustfinger: Only to you.**

**Me: Aww how touching!**

**Dustfinger: Goodbye readers. **


	20. Damaged and Shattered

**Me: I am so annoyed.**

**Dustfinger: You're going to tell us why you're annoyed, there's no stopping you so I may as well ask...why? **

**Me: …my stupid laptop crapped itself and I forgot to save all my documents so I lost the chapters I've wrote for this story and I'm severely annoyed so if people don't review on this one I am refusing to put any more chapters up for ages. **

**Dustfinger: 1. That is blackmail. 2. That is just horrible. 3. Get over yourself.**

**Me: 4. You and Meggie get a break.**

**Dustfinger: Ah I like where this is going.**

**Me: You would. Anyway enjoy, second last chapter, I'm pretty sure. **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dustfinger watched, feeling satisfaction engulf him, as emotions filtered onto Basta's face, almost like a slideshow.

Shock, then anger and then the one he had been waiting for; pain. Pain as he waited for death, knowing it was inevitable, pain as the bullet shattered into his cold black heart.

The silence lasted until Basta's body hit the floor with a thud, bringing rushing wind into Dustfinger's ears, and his hand shook before the gun slipped out, landing beside Basta on its side. Dustfinger looked up, and his eyes locked on Meggie's. Her shock that ran straight from her soul was displayed easily on her face, her beautiful eyes widened by the force of it. Dustfinger broke the connection-though it hurt too-and looked down at his wife, who's face was scrunched up in pain. Dustfinger walked past Jeremiah and kicked his head, getting a whimper from the shaking boy. Jeremiah opened his mouth, which was now covered in blood, and he cough, spraying it.

"Say it don't spray it." Dustfinger said coldly as he reached for his wife, picking her up in one gesture.

"I'm sorry…please…forgive me." Before they could give their answers, his eyes closed and his body jerked, before all was still.

"Farid, can you please go make some herbs for Roxanne-you know how. Mo could you please take my wife and daughter up the stairs-Brandon should be there too."

"What about Meggie?" Mo asked. Meggie had been put down, and Mo had a protective arm around her.

"I'd like to speak to her." A funny look crossed Mo's face-one that screamed out father knows best! But he nodded anyway, understanding, and walked his daughter over to Dustfinger.

"Farid before you start on the herbs can you help Mo with my family?" Dustfinger asked as he lead Meggie away.

He knew it must look strange, forgetting his family for someone who wasn't, but the need to talk to her was overwhelming him, bringing his nerves alive and if he wasn't so weary from the past events he was sure he would be bouncing.

As soon as Meggie was seated he tended to her injuries. Brushing his fingers gently over the offending marks, he had to bite his lip against the anger, each time wishing he could bring Basta back, because his death was not long enough.

His fingers probed as they worked out the extent of the injuries.

"Sorry," he could only whisper when Meggie would hiss, trying to move away.

When he was satisfied that it was just bruises and nothing was broken he leaned back.

"Stupid girl," he sighed, and Meggie's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry-look what I brought on-"

"Oh darling," Dustfinger wrapped an arm around the girls' quivering shoulders, careful not to put too much weight on them.

"It's not your fault."

"But I shouldn't have-"

"That's right you shouldn't have tried to run away wtih him. I can't live in a world where you don't exist Meggie…They say everything happens for a reason right?" he watched as her eyes lit up, bringing her face up to his as she dared to look at him, and dared to hope.

"I met you when I was taken from my world…and even though I'm with Roxanne…I…" Dustfinger shook his head. He cupped Meggie's face, bringing her close to him.

"I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm going to do. But one thing I am sure of in this world is that I love you. I can't explain it and no words ever could. I can't understand it but nobody ever could and that's love. You just know."

Meggie's tears streamed down her face and she leaned up, kissing him with such an untamed passion that it scared her. Dustfinger lay her down gently on the couch, hovering over her. His two hands were planted firmly on either side of her, as he kissed her.

He must have let his guard drop because Meggie soon let out a whimper as he nudged her bruise.

Sighing as he remembered, he pulled himself up. He then slowly helped Meggie sit up.

"Maybe another time when you're not hurt." He said quietly. Meggie blushed but nodded, ducking her head.

Dustfinger laughed.

"Dustfinger?"

"Mm?" he began to play with her hair, twirling it around his fingers and enjoying the silkiness of it, even though it was dirty.

"What's going to happen? I can't live without you, not after this, not after…"

"I know." Dustfinger said, sighing.

"I'm sorry I said it and I'm sorry-"

"This what we have?" Meggie cut him off.

"It's different and it's bounding us...and it hurts to be away from you. Whether it's physically, mentally or emotionally. I'm bounded to you; you don't know the results when someone is broken away from something like that." She was pleading with him now.

"I know," Dustfinger said, and opened his arms.

Meggie seemed to fit perfectly; like the missing piece of the puzzle.

"I know."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since then. It had been a week since Meggie had seen Dustfinger, since Meggie had walked out of that room damaged but alive.

One whole week without physically seeing him, and not knowing what was going to happen. It was eating her up alive, and Mo knew, though he did not know the subject, he knew his daughter was in pain.

And what hurt the most was not being able to do a damn thing about it.

While Meggie was hurting, she was glad that Farid had moved on from her, and to her and everyone else's shock, Brianna.

He had tended to her, and love really was an incredible thing to explain and understand, because no one, not even the two in love, knew what had happened.

Roxanne's leg had healed, and she could walk fine now.

They were okay, but they were damaged.

______________________________________________________________________________

Roxanne was wiping a dish, her thoughts far away when she looked up at that mirror.

And dropped the plate.

Dustfinger's reflection smiled sadly at her, and Roxanne turned around, expecting to see nothing but air.

Dustfinger had disappeared without even a goodbye, and she had promised herself that when he returned-if he did-that she would strangle him. But all thoughts of her hurting him was gone by the relief she felt at seeing him standing there.

"I'm sorry." he said, sounding somewhat sheepish. Roxanne sidestepped over the broken glass and threw herself into Dustfinger's arms.

She was taken aback when he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry. We can't be together anymore."

It wasn't just the words together, but how simply he said it.

He looked fine.

But Roxanne? Her world shattered.


	21. Make Things Right

He had had it all planned in his head. The words had come to him, so easily that it scared him and he even wondered if Meggie had been behind it.

He had even gotten paper and wrote the words down.

Now the piece of paper in the pocket of his coat seemed to weigh him down. The words disappeared and his lips were dry.

That's the problem with mental preparation. Whatever you are preparing yourself for, imagination is replacement for the real person is never enough.

Roxanne's pain was devastatingly beautiful, but she wasn't Meggie and here they were.

"I'm sorry. I am Roxanne."

"It's her, isn't it." Her tone was more defeated the accusing, and a statement, not a question.

Dustfinger looked at her, perplexed and nervous.

He opened his mouth and then closed it, repeating the same process.

Roxanne's eyes filtered across his face, and she smiled bitterly through her tears.

"Basta."

"Oh."

She waited and Dustfinger sighed.

"Why ask when you already know?"

Roxanne closed her eyes.

"She's seventeen." She whispered.

"I know." Dustfinger matched her tone.

They stood in silence, both looking at each other now.

"I'm sorry." Dustfinger repeated, wishing he didn't love Meggie, wishing with everything he had.

But while Roxanne made his heart sigh, Meggie made his heart sing.

"So you won't change your mind?" Dustfinger's heart sagged under the weight of her hopefulness and desperation.

"No."

He hadn't mean it, but that word rung with finality, and Roxanne visibly flinched.

Dustfinger absentmindedly started playing with fire, bouncing it in his hands.

He needed to finish this, and finish it now. He still had Meggie to talk to and this conversation was boarding the dangerous line.

"Who's going to tell Brianna?"

Dustfinger froze.

"Roxanne..." he choked.

She stared at him defiantly.

"For what we had...and have been through, I ask you please let me tell my daughter-our daughter-in my own time."

Roxanne looked at him deeply, and they shared another silence.

"Alright." She said softly, though she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"For what we had."

* * *

_Make things right._

Meggie stared at the words she had written, brushing a finger over the drying ink.

She ahd been fed up with not seeing Dustfinger and not knowing. Only last night had she even dared whisper the words aloud, not even knowing if it would even matter.

"Meggie."

She looked up at her young brother, whose eyes were wide. Meggie closed the book.

"What's up kiddo?" she patted the spot beside her.

"I miss you." Brandon said innocently as he seated himself beside her, and Meggie put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry buddy." She didn't know what else to say.

Damn words.

She felt another presence and looked up as her dad leant against the doorway, smiling softly.

"I meant what I said about a family, Megs."

She nodded. Mo sighed.

"Now for your actions...I'm sorry, I know you went through a lot but...you're grounded for a month."

Meggie nodded, knowing she deserved it, and understanding.

Mo smiled.

"But I'm allowing this visitor." Meggie frowned in confusion and then shock embraced her as Dustfinger stepped into the room.

"Hello Meggie."

* * *

They were standing outside, both aware of their distance and hating it.

Meggie was looking out and beyond, while Dustfinger was watching her, wondering how to start.

He didn't have to.

"Why are you here Dustfinger?"

Meggie turned to him, focusing her eyes to lock onto his.

Dustfinger blinked.

"What-"

"You tell me you love me then you kiss me and THEN you leave." Her frustration spilled over, and Dustfinger sighed as he was reminded of how badly he had messed things up.

"I needed to think."

"And you couldn't have told us?"

"I ended things with Roxanne." He blurted.

Dustfinger watched her closely. Although she was trying to hide it, Dustfinger could tell she was heavily impacted by his words.

"You...Roxanne..." she huffed, breathless from the shock and excitement she felt electrifying every nerve in her body.

Dustfinger smiled.

"Yes." He confirmed.

Meggie looked at him, and Dustfinger took a step towards her.

"You think that I'm just going to go with you?"

Dustfinger smiled at her cover words.

"Yep." He popped simply.

Meggie looked away, deep in thought.

Dustfinger took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

Meggie felt tingles shoot through her, and she scowled at her body's reaction.

"You're my lover."

"I'm guessing we can't do this publicly."

Dustfinger was shocked. He had been debating how to bring that up with her-and now she had said it so simply?

"What did you have in mind?" Dustfinger asked, curious as to what was going around in her dangerous head.

Meggie looked up at the house, eyes alert for her father and brother.

She looked back to Dustfinger, closing off the distance. She could feel him against her now, and she looked up at him. Their hearts were beating fast and together, both entwining.

"Well, it allows us to do what couples do..." she trailed off, somewhat seductively. Dustfinger leaned down, his face so close that it took her breath away.

And then he smiled.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**Me: As I was writing this I'm like, I have to get this right, how can I end it, and it has to be ended perfectly. You know in movies where they have to get a scene right or else it destroys the rest of it? Like my sister won't shut up about New Moon. "They have to get the forest scene right. If they get that right the movie will be perfect."**

**Anyway yeah, this is the end of this story, and as you can see I've kind of left it unfinished...I want to do a sequel where their relationship builds, and I have big plans for it, like Roxanne maybe telling Brianna, Resa coming back...but no more torture or bad guys coming in because I seriously did not have this planned and I was like whoa, hello where did this come from? So if you want a sequel then PLEASE review and let me know if you'll read it. 'Cause this story was heaps of fun and I really enjoyed writing it. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys kept this story going and you all made my day.**

**Special thanks to: **

**YellowPorscheyGirl1901-I think you're pretty awesome. And you guys, you should really check out her stories :) **

**That70'sfreak4ever: just because she made me start laughing at one of her reviews really loudly during class...thank you very much for that. :) And because she's loyal!**

**DustfingerFanGirlXD: Because she gave me awesome ideas :) Oh did I answer your questions? I'm just skimming over my reviews and I realised you had questions...**

**I changed my username when I became totally obsessed with Supernatural (ahh I love them!) And it's something Dean says to Sam: "As long as I'm around, nothing bad is ever going to happen to you." ****It's from ...crap...um... "How You Remind Me." I love that song. ****Haha Jeremiah's a character I made up...he was very good looking in my mind XD****Thanks =D **

**Arthursgurrl: I don't want her death on my conscience ... and she reviewed every chapter (am I right?) And she liked my nickname! Lols. **

**Look guys, every one of you who reviewed are awesome in my book, so you're all mentioned, and I think very highly of all of you. Thank you so much. **

**Dustfinger: My gosh, you can talk.**

**Me: Shut up Lusty so can you.**

**Dustfinger: Nothing can ruin my mood because I'm going to be-**

**Me: I don't need to hear what you're going to do to Meggie thanks.**

**Meggie: You're just jealous.**

**Dustfinger: We're not doing that, you dirty person.**

**Me: Meggie implied it.**

**Dustfinger: I really hope you don't do another story because these conversations.....**

**Meggie: I'm hurt, you don't want us to-**

**Me: Hey these conversations are the highlights of my day.**

**Dustfinger: You have a sad, sad life.**

**Me: I was joking you twit. **

**Dustfinger: A twit? What is a twit?**

**Me: You are, Lusty, you are.**

**Dustfinger: I think I'll just ignore you and talk to your reviewers. Thank you for saving me from this woman (please notice my sarcasm) and I ask if you do want a sequel tell her to go gentle on us? We want some happiness..**

**Me: Hey you make me sound sadistic or something...you two got together in the end?**

**Dustfinger: After a lot of pain, yes.**

**Me: The sequel won't be like this one.**

**Meggie: Oh yes? What will it be like?**

**Me: It'll-hey. Don't blink those innocent eyes at me. Nice try but I'm not going to say. You'll just have to wait and see-and then again it's up to everyone who's reading this?**

**Dustfinger: Nice hint...*rolls eyes***

**Me: Shut up.**

**Dean: Why! Am! I! Here? You didn't even mention anything to do with Supernatural.**

**Sam: Sorry guys he hasn't had his coffee. Or a dose of women in ages...**

**Me: Ha, ha loosing your touch there?**

**Dean: You know I'm not. **

**Me: Oh. Anyway I just wanted to have one last conversation with us all together because I'm sad this story is over?**

**Dean: Oh for goodness sake! Dude I don't do chick flicks.**

**Sam: Dean! *Comes over and hugs me***

**Me: Thanks Sam. **

**Dean: Why are you being nice to her? She's not very nice to you.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Dustfinger: Dean I think we could get along very well.**

**Dean: Sorry dude I'm not gay.**

**Dustfinger: No I-**

**Meggie: He's with me!**

**Dean: ..........I also don't do the whole age difference thing?**

**Me: Haha! Owned.**

**Dustfinger:You're writing this story?**

**Me: Oh...yeah...**

**Meggie: I say you just got owned?**

**Me: I say shut up?**

**Dean: C'mon Sammy...let's go.**

**Sam: Hey Dean, I've done more with a girl then you have in a week.  
**

**Dean: I hate you.**

***They disappear***

**Me: Bye...**

**Dustfinger: Oh yay she's all dreamy again.**

**Me: Did you just say yay?**

**Dustfinger: ...**

**Me: I'm going to miss these conversations.  
**


End file.
